Forever Fakes?
by LilMissSunshine123
Summary: This never meant to happen. Chase and Andie weren't supposed to be 'going out'. They were just friends... right? Just friends. *2011 UPDATE UP
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first story, about Step Up2. I just watched it and quickly decided that it's my favourite movie.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own step up 2 or any characters used in this story.**

**Enjooyy!**

**NOTE: There is one part that Chase and Andie are going to sound SOOOO OOC. But I'll warn ya =P**

**POV: Andie**

It's been two days since The Streets. Or, my first day back at school, I should say. Walking down the halls of MSA, was difficult. Difficult if you were Andie West, of course. Everyone staring at you... Everyone whispering as you walk past them... I was known pretty well at the school now. Sophie spread the word about The Streets.

I banged on my locker door, opening it.

"Andie."

"Chase." I said, smiling slightly into my locker.

Guess who's my new locker buddy? Somehow he convinced Nick Garcia that it was a great iea to switch lockers.

I grabbed some textbooks and put them into my bag.

He sighed. "Come here." He said, rolling his eyes.

I looked over, he held out his arms. He gave a cute smile.

Chase and I got into a big bear hug.

"How's my favourite little dancer?" He asked. I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"What did we say about the 'little' part?" I asked, pulling from the hug just enough to become face to face with him.

Chase smiled at me again.

He leaned in, hesitating slightly.

Unsure what to do, I also hesistated. We hadn't really... Decided where we stood.

An Idea popped into my mind. I leaned in as well, smiling slightly.

Just before our lips met, I pulled back, smirking. "Not just yet."

_BIIINNGGGG!_

"I'm gonna be late for class. Excuse me." I smiled. I slammed my locker shut with my elbow, walking to History.

Damn, I can play that guy like an instrument.

**POV: Chase**

I leaned against her locker, grinning happily, as she walked down the hallway.

"Excuse me. Mr. Collins, I believe you have a class to get to, I'm sure?"

"Aw, Crap!" I yelled, running down the hall.

_**LUNCH**_

The bell rang.

Everyone ran into the Cafeteria, hoping to get at least a get some desert before they ran out.

I cut through the line, going up to the front. Some girl immediately let me when she saw who I was.

Ahh yes. I still get the Popular Guy perks.

I made sure to get two lunches, one for me. And, one for.. Well... You know who.

I went outside to our table, setting down both trays. Craning my neck, I searched for my favourite _little_ brunette.

Moose found me and sat down.

"You must be pretty hungry, Chase." Moose commented, looking at _both _trays.

I couldn't think of anything to say.

He sighed. "You still believe your not '_winning her over?'" _He said, smirking

"Shut up. I'm not."

"Oh look she's over there." He said.

My head immediately snapped over to where he was looking at.

"Wait, no, that's just Missy." He gave me a smug smile. "Missy! Over here!"

She smiled, joining us. "Hey Moose! Chase." she nodded towards me. She didn't like the fact that I hang out with Andie more than she did.

"Eh, D! C'mon, over here!" Missy called to the crowd of kids.

A familiar face turned around, smiling at us. She jumped up the steps, taking a seat beside Missy.

"Hey guys." Andie said, smiling

"Someone's perkier than usual." I commented.

"Yes. Guess what?" She asked, grinning even wider.

"Well, I have a feeling your gonna tell me anyway." I shrugged.

Sticking her tongue out at me, Andie continued. "Blake wants us to perform our dance!" she squealed.

"No way! Seriously?" Moose exclaimed.

Andie nodded. "He said something about being really impressed with our performance, saying that he's never seen you guys dance like that before... That's pretty much all I heard, I wasn't really listening."

"I think we should do it." Missy said. We stayed silent. "Or we don't have to.. Whatever y'all fine with."

"Hey Guys!" Fly, Smile, Hair, Kido, Monster and Cable sat down with us.

"So, what are we talking about?" Cable asked. "All I heard was there being something to do."

"I'ma let Andie Explain." Missy said, looking at her.

"Well, I'm not." I said. I opened my mouth, only to be kicked in the shin by Andie. I looked at her. She was smiling, innocently. "Okay, Apparently, I am."

Giggling, Andie explained the entire story.

"When is it?" Kido asked.

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" they all repeated.

"Yeah, the video is coming out the day after, so Blake wants everyone to see what it looks like up front and everything. And he said something like it's suposed to rain a little tomorrow."

"I'M IN!" They all said.

We all laughed.

"Well, we gotta go. We have an extra class with our Science teacher. Peace." The rest of them left, leaving, Moose, Missy, Andie and I.

I like that. _Andie and I. _

We stayed silent as they left.

"I like this plan." Andie agreed, grinning. Is it me, or has she been grinning more lately?

"We do as well!" Moose said, speaking for him, Missy and Cable.

"And perhaps, maybe, we could also do a solo." Missy said. She looked at Andie, then at me. "Or Duets." She added, making Cable and Moose 'Oooh!'

I gave Missy her second glare of Lunch. A blush crept upon Andie's Cheeks. She quickly looked away from me, trying to hide it.

The rest of the lunch hour was spent talking about tomorrow.

**POV: Andie**

"Last class of the day. Thank God!" I moaned, walking up the stairs to Blake's new subject. "Ballet is just killing my poor little legs."

Chase laughed at me. "Well, this new one better be easier on your 'Poor Witto Legs.'"

I punched him in the arm. He whimpered, mockingly.

We opened the doors to room 112.

"Oh god No!" I muttered. I stared at all the girl's high heels.

"Tango. Interesting Choice as your last class, Ms. West." he said.

"Hey! You chose my schedule for me." I defended.

He looked through the corner of his eye. "Pshh! What? No I didn- Yeah... I did, didn't I?"

Aww! I have to admit, when he acts stupid, it's kinda cute. I looked away, trying to cover it up.

"Ms. West, I see you haven't taken Director Collin's advice for proper clothing."

I looked down at my favourite black jogging pants, similar to the once I wore on my first day and tight blue tanktop over a green one.

We turned around. I bet you Chase was already thinking up a retort for his brother. If not, I already did.

Hell, I got a couple, actually.

"Actually Blake- Wait a sec. You're not Blake." I deadpanned, looking at the blonde man.

"No, Blake warned me about you a week ago. He planned on taking the afternoon off today." He said. He turned to Chase. "He also told me about you."

"Well, ya gotta warn about the hottest one in the class." Chase said, a smirk playing along his lips.

Our teacher grimaced, walking away to the stereo.

"Do you have to be so egotistic?" I asked, as we stretched.

He looked up at me. "How do you know I was talking about myself?" He smirked.

I looked away, hoping he wouldn't notice the blush on my cheeks. Dammit.

We looked up to see our sub fiddle with the stereo, trying to turn it on.

"Okay, once I get this on, I want you all to do free dancing, er, warm up, I mean." He said, picking up a speaker

"Dude, press the big red button, right in front of you." Moose called. He did so.

A beat began to blast. The song was the exact same one that we used during rehearsal.

"This remind you of something?" Chase asked, grinning widely.

"Yeah!"

"D!"

I spun around. Missy was grinning. Moose stood next to her. Sophie immediately snapped her attention toward our group.

"I see you guys have the same last class as us?" I asked, looking at the two.

"Thankfully." Missy said, fanning herself with her hand. "Last period was terrible! I hate Chem."

"Well, this should be very easy for you, since you already know how to do it." I said, giving her a hopeful smile.

She returned the smile. "Yeah. Now Chica, let's get our groove on!" She said, snapping her fingers.

Missy and I started dancing. Moose and Chase jokingly danced next to us, doing the geekiest moves I've ever seen.

"Hey Guys, you mind if I join you?" Sophie asked, quietly.

"Yeah girl! C'mon!" Missy said, taking her hand and putting it in Moose's. They both turned bright red.

"By the way, you guys were amazing at The Streets!" Sophie said, as Moose spinned her around.

"Thanks." We all said at the same time.

"The Streets?" Our teacher exclaimed.

Beside the music, the room fell quiet. "Do you know what the Streets is?" He said, raising his voice.

"Yeah." I said, grinning. "That's the exact reason why we went."

"Would you like to explain to me why you and your little '_posse'_ went to an illegal event?" He said, crossing his arms.

"_Must_ I repeat my speech?" I groaned.

"Yes. Let me hear it. I want to know every single detail why you were there and what you did." He said, sternly, I may add.

"Okay. I'll just say the main part then." I sighed. "The Streets is about dance crews, getting together and showing what they got. Bringin' something new to the floor. And then, yadda, yadda, some other things. And then I said 'We'll be outside there, doing our thing, where the real Streets started.' And then we started dancing, kicked ass, boom, the end." I sat cross legged on the floor, looking bored. Chase chuckled.

He turned red. "You _danced?_ At the streets?" He yelled at me.

"Hey! We were there too! Don't you be yellin' at D." Missy defended, her brows furrowing. "Ain't that big of a deal."

"Yes it is! You are suposed to be learning proper dance! That dancing is completely disrespectful." Our sub said.

"Well, Blake said it was fine. It's the exact reason why they let me back in."

"... Blake? Said it was fine?"

"Yeah, he loved it actually." Chase said, grinning.

"Okay then...." He muttered, changing the topic. "Let's get on with our First Tango Lesson."

"Yeah... Mr...? What's yo last name?" Missy asked.

"Mr. Steveson."

"Yeah. Steveson-"

"_Mr._ Steveson."

"Yeah, whatever, What if we already know how to tango?" She asked. "'Cause I already taught Andie and Moose, and I know for sure that Sophie and Chase can do it."

"You do?"

"We do?" I asked, looking at Missy. She nodded. "No I don't."

"Yeah, remember that one dance we did with the 410, the one to 'Krazy, by Pitbull' ?" She asked.

I nodded.

"The basic steps are in that."

"Oh." Brilliant answer, Andie.

"Okay, fine." Steveson said. "Just practice what you know on the sides, and everyone else who doesn't know the steps, just stay in the middle."

Four kids stood in the middle of the room, while the rest of us went over the steps.

"Missy, mind refreshing my memory?" I asked, holding out my hands. She grinned taking them into hers. We both looked down at our feet as she began explaining how our feet go.

"You should be able to get this easy, D." Missy said.

I rolled my eyes. "But, I'm not a ballroom kinda person." I said.

"Well, in lots of Tango routines, they're mixed up with a few things, sometimes a little hip-hop step here and there.."

I nodded, keeping my eyes on my feet.

"Look uup." Missy said, taking my chin and tilting it upward.

I raised my head, looking behind Missy and at Chase and Moose, the only two left, having a terrible time. I could tell that Sophie had planned on partnering with Moose, but Jackson stole her away before she could even ask.

"Hey look." I said, jerking my chin towards the two.

She looked over her shoulder and immediately burst into laughter.

"You get it now, right?" She asked. I nodded again.

"I got Moose. You get Lover Boy." She said, grabbing Moose's hand, pulling him from Chase.

"Okay then." I said, chuckling. "Shall we?"

He took my hands and I showed him the exact same way Missy told me.

_AFTER LAST PERIOD_

"I hate stupid school." I muttered, putting my books into my bag again.

"Just Breathe, first day's always the worst." Chase said, grinning. Just like old times.

I sighed. "I wish." I muttered. I looked at the clock on the wall. Crap, I got fifteen minutes!

I stuffed everything else into my bag.

"I gotta go. I'll see ya tomorrow." I said quickly, slamming my locker shut.

"In a rush?"

"Gotta babysit Charlie. See ya Tomorrow." I repeated, slinging my bag over my shoulder.

I didn't even take a step before he lifted me up over his shoulder and took me the opposite way.

"Chase, seriously, let me down!" I exclaimed, laughing.

"Uh... I cooouuuuldd..." He said. "But, where's the fun in that?"

I sighed. "Chase, the door is _that_ way." I said, pointing to where his back faced.

"I know."

"Chase seriously, Sarah's leaving early for work tonight, and I am not leaving Charlie home alone tonight." I said.

"Well, you're going to be early then." He said. Chase opened the back door.

I closed my eyes for a second. "Chase. Put. Me. Down." I said in a serious tone.

"Mmkay." He did so.

"Thank you."

I dusted myself off before walking back into the school.

"Nuh-uh." He said grabbing my arm.

"Chase, I need to get home. Sarah's probably getting ready to leave." I whined.

He looked down, pulling out a pair of keys. "So... You'd rather walk or take the bus then let your good friend, Chase, give you a ride?"

"Chase, you don't have to do tha-"

"Yes I do. Get in."

"It's fine. I can walk."

"Your wasting more time here Andie." Chase said, grinning. "Get. In. The. Car." **(lol.... This reminds me of one of those funny lines used to hit on girls... haahhaha)**

"Exactly, I can just walk, if you let go of my arm."

"Okay then." he let go, but opened up the passenger door. Before I knew it, he'd shoved me inside and buckled me in. While he closed the door, going around the other side. I tried to open the door, but... he locked it. Dammit. This is going to be a _long_ ten minutes...

...**(This is where things start sounding a little OOC. But, no worries, I'll make sure it stops by the end of the scene :)**

He kept opening his mouth, as if he was going to say something, but quickly closed it after three seconds.

It was weird. One moment, we're messing around with each other, the next moment, he seemed... _Different_.

And I don't know yet if I like it.

Chase stopped in front of the red light. He looked at me through the corner of his eye, then back at the road.

"Okay, seriously, what's up?" I asked, turning my torso to face him.

"What do you mean, what's up?" He asked, confused.

"Well, you look like you got a lot on you mind." I said, propping my head on my elbow.

He said nothing and stared at the road.

I watched him through the corner of my eye as we rode in silence.

Chase switched the gear into park as we stopped in front of my house. "Well, I'll see ya later, West." he said. "I think I see Sarah waiting for you through the window.

I looked in his eyes. They were still the warm brown eyes that I know and love -I couldn't help but smile at that- but they also seemed different at the moment. He was definitely hiding something from me.

"Chase, I think Sarah can wait five minutes." I said, frowning. "Are you okay?"

He turned to me, smiling slightly. "I'm fine, Andie." he said, quietly. "You don't need to worry about me."

I tilted my head slightly, smiling. "Just spit it out, Collins."

Chase chuckled over nothing. "Andie, what I need to tell you is going to take longer than five minutes." He said. "I'll tell you tomorrow."

I pursed my lips. "Promise?"

He grinned. "Promise." he said, as we linked pinkies.

"I'll see you later." I said, opening the door.

...

"Hey there, Charlie." I said, sitting beside the little boy

"Okay, I'll be home in about an hour and a half. Make sure to give Charlie his dinner, Andie." Sarah said before slamming the door shut.

I gave Charlie his dinner. I read him a book. We watched a couple re-runs of old episodes of Rugrats together. I even played a game of hide-and-go-seek, tag, _and_ What-Number-Am-I-Thinking Of? with the kid, and he still won't go to sleep!

"Okay Charlie c'mon, get in the bed." I said, pointing to it.

He crossed his arms, shaking his head.

"Charliee.. Please! C'mon, for me?" I begged. I dug through my pockets, hoping to find something I can bribe him with. "Ooh! Do you want a piece of... Gum?" I asked, pulling out the pink stick wrapped in colourful paper.

He shook his head again.

"Chaarli-"

I was cut off by his yawn.

He stretched out his arms before climbing up onto his bed and laid his head down on his pillow. He pulled the blanket over his body and fell asleep.

"Now he listens." I muttered, closing the door.

I heard Sarah's car coming in, so I quickly ran to my room and stuffed some clothes in my backpack.

I found Sarah downstiars, just coming in.

"Hey Andie!"

"Shh! Charlie went to sleep." I said, grabbing a coat.

"And where are you going?" She asked.

"Going out. I'm meeting Missy." I replied. I took my backpack.

"Okay, don't be out too late!" She called just before I closed the door.

I ran my way through town, going to a public washroom to change into a green tanktop with a pair of grey jogging pants. Then through a shortcut to my favourite club.

The florescent green and red letter, spelling, 'The Dragon,' glowed bright as I stepped inside. The warm, stuffy air filled my nose.

Ahh, The sweet sound of music blasted.

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE.... YOU'RE..... ANNNDIIIEEE!"

I whirled around. There in front of me was a girl who seemed a few years older than I. She had her hands on her cheeks as she screamed.

"Hi." I said, waving.

"Hold up! Hold up! We got Andie West in the house?" The DJ yelled in the microphone. "ANDIE WEST IS IN THE BUILDING!"

I blushed deeply as everyone stared at me.

**POV: Chase**

"Dude! Did you hear?" Moose said, typing away at his laptop. "The Dragon has a live video camera posting on the internet. So if anything cool happens, everyone can watch from home."

"How does the camera know where to shoot?"

"A guy's taking the video. He's working for them." He replied, waiting for the page to load.

I stood behind him with a can of pop in my hand.

"Check this out!" Moose said, looking at me.

"Why's she screaming?" I asked, referring to some girl the guy did a close up on.

"Here lemme turn on the volume." Moose offered. He pressed a couple buttons, and music started coming out of the speakers.

"...IS IN THE BUILDING!"

Who's in the building? The spotlight went to some girl who looked like Missy and another girl beside her.

"Holy Crap... is that Andie?" I said, taking the laptop from his hands.

"Hey!" Moose whined.

"Wait, gimme a sec." I said, I squinted at the screen to make sure I was seeing correctly.

"REPEAT! ANDIE WEST IN THE BUILDING!" The DJ screamed. "We gotta do something special now."

The guy did a close up of her. "No, no, we're just hanging around tonight!" She and Missy yelled.

Everyone started booing.

"C'mon girls. Show us wutcha got!" DJ screamed. He likes screaming into his mic, doesn't he?

They shook their heads.

"They went without us?" Moose and I said at the same time, shaking our heads.

Andie pulled lightly against Missy's arm towards the door.

The guy seemed pretty close; we could hear what they were saying.

"I told you this was a bad idea!" Andie said. "Why don't we just call up the guys and see if they wanna get takeout with us?"

"Fine." Missy huffed.

I heard some beeping. I looked over, Moose was dialing on his cellphone. He put the phone out to me. I put it against my ear, while watching Andie.

"'K wait, gimme a sec, Missy." Andie said she pulled out her phone, not looking at the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Sure. We'll meet you... Where?"

"What the... Who is this?"

"How about we meet you two outside the Dragon in like... fifteen minutes." I said, hanging up. I passed the phone to Moose.

"What the hell..." She said. She suddenly noticed the camera guy. "Chase?" she said, looking directly at the camera.

I took out my cell and called speed dial number one.

She looked at the screen this time.

"Ha-ha-ha. Very funny." She said, answering.

"I know, I'm hilarious." I said, sighing. "One of the many things that makes me amazing."

"You know sometimes I wonder why I still talk to you." She said, putting on a teasing smile.

"Ooohh, they flirtin'!" Missy said to the camera.

"We are not flirting!" We both said at the same time.

"Andie, do me a favour and please hit Missy for me."

"You can hit her when you see her in person. G'bye." She hung up.

"Wait! No he is NOT hitting me!" Missy screamed as the camera caught them leaving the club.

"Let's go, dude! They're waiting for us!" Moose said, putting on his hat.

"Mmkay." I closed the laptop and quickly grabbed my hoodie.

**POV: Andie**

We waited outside the steps of The Dragon for Chase and Moose.

"Where are they?" Missy asked. "It's been fifteen minutes already!"

I sighed. Craning my neck, I looked for Chase's SUV.

"There he is." I said, standing up. Missy did the same.

"Sorry we're late." Moose said as we climbed into the SUV. "Apparently Blondey over here doesn't understand the terms 'Left' and 'Right.'"

"Hey! It's not my fault!" Chase defended as Missy and I started laughing. "How can someone understand 'Left! No, No! LEFT! THE OTHER LEFT! Okay now right... Aww you missed it. Left. No. Right... LEFT... wait... NO RIGHT!'"

Laughing, we pulled into our favourite Chinese Restaurant. We all ordered the same thing the last time we came and drove back to Chase's house.

Speaking of his house... I've never been there before.

"How's your house like?" I asked, from the backseat with Missy.

"Eh, it's okay." Chase said, turning left.

Moose scoffed. He turned around and mouthed to me, 'Huge.'

I looked out the window. There was a gigantic patch of grass the size of a football field, with lots of flowers growing.

"Why are we at the park?" I asked.

Moose started laughing, while Chase grinned at me from the rear-view mirror.

"What?"

"Andie, this is my front lawn."

My jaw litterally hit the floor.

"Your front lawn?" Missy repeated.

"Shocked, Andie?"

I nodded.

Chase got out and opened the door for me and helped me out, Moose followed him with the same action to Missy.

"So... Where is your _house_?" Missy asked. "Or may I call it 'Collinsville?'"

"Don't worry we're only going into the fouth building, nothing big." Chase said.

"No, no, no. Waaait. Hold up for second." Missy and I somehow said at the same time. "_Fourth? Building?_"

"Chase your house could have it's own _zip code!_" I said.

"God damn you only told me there was one!" Moose whined. "Whyy?" He gave him a look that had 'Evil' written all over it.

"More like How many god damn buildin's you got?'" Missy said, her brows raised.

"Truthfully, I don't even know." Chase muttered, still holding my hand.

Moose and Missy carried the food, mostly because they were already chowing down...

We spent the rest of the night, sitting in Chase's living room, eating Chinese Food. Chase attempted to teach me how to use chopsticks.... again... That was like the fifteen time he's tried... and then I gave up, just like the other fourteen times, and stabbed my food instead.

I sat on the floor, in front of Chase, leaning on the couch. Missy sat next to me, while Moose sat on the couch.

"Did you guys here about Sophie and Moooose?" Chase asked, stringing out Moose's name.

"No." I said, looking at Moose, who gave me a sheepish smile.

Chase picked up a pillow and pretended to kiss it.

"Oooh... Moose gettin' it on with Sophie." Missy and I sang, dancing a little.

Moose grabbed the pillow from Chase and hit us with it.

Chase swalled his last dumpling and opened his mouth. "I also hear that they've been making plans to go-"

But Moose cut him off my stuffing the pillow into his face.

He chuckled. "Kids, they say the darnest things." Moose said, keeping the pillow there for a couple seconds longer. He grinned at us.

"What about we open our fortune cookies?" Missy asked, passing them around.

We all counted to three before cracking them all at the same time. We all put the cookie in our mouths. Last time we read it before we ate the cookie, Missy got _so_ mad. She was one of those people who believed that if you ate your cookie first, your fortune would come true.

"Chase you go first." Missy said, chewing on the cookie.

"Okay." he said, after swallowing."Hey! My lucky numbers have my birthday! _Love is in the air. You are facing it right now."_

Chase looked across at me, then back at the paper. We both immediately turned dark red.

Missy looked at each of us before grinning.

"Okay, then, Moose say yours." Chase said.

"I'd rather... Not." He muttered.

"Okay, I'll read it for you." Missy said, taking it from his palm. "Th_e one you kiss is the one you love_. OOOH!"

"This is what mine says." Missy said. "Ahem. _You will marry Orlando Bloom._"

"No it doesn't!" Moose accused.

"Here lemme see." She passed me the paper, sighing. "Oh my god, it does! I wish I had that one."

"Told'ja." She said. "What does your's say?"

"Mine actually has two papers." I said. "First one says _'Someone you miss shall come back_.' Let's hope that's Tyler."

**POV: Chase**

First Orlando and now...

TYLER?

"Who's Tyler?" I asked, curiously.

"Ooh, he's like the coolest person ever!" Missy answered, grinning.

I may be losing her already. Crap.

"And the second one says... Crap."

"What does it say?" Missy said. She grabbed it from her hand. "Oooh!"

"What?" I asked, curiously.

"I ain't even gonna say it." She said, smirking.

"Andie, what does it say?" I asked.

"Nuuuhhhthing....." She bit her lip.

Missy whispered something in her ear. It made Andie's eyes go wide and her cheeks turn bright red.

"Missy!" Andie said, hitting her best friend. "No!"

"No... What?" I asked, looking back and forth between the two.

They looked back....

And bursted into a fit of laughter.

"Okay! What's going on? I want to know!" Moose whined.

Missy leant over and whispered something. He nodded. She continued whispering.

Moose burst into laughter. "No way. Seriously?"

Andie bit her lip again, nodding.

It made him laugh even harder.

"That is hilarious!" Missy giggled.

_KNOCK KNOCK._

"Missy? Your mom's at the door. She's picking up you, Andie and Moose.."

We looked up. Blake was there. Behind him was Missy's mom.

"Yeah, we'll be right here, ma!" Missy called. She added something in spanish.

"Well, we gotta go." Moose said, standing up.

"See ya tomorrow, Boy Band." Andie said, wrapping her arms around me in a hug.

"'Kay." I said, cooly. They left the room. Quicky after the front door slammed.

I started picking up the rest of the Chinese cartons, throwing them in a plastic bag.

A piece of paper caught my eye.

I guess someone left their fortune on the floor.

I picked it up to see whose it was.

Must've been mine. Wait... Mine was shorter than this one....

I read it over.

_"Love is in the air. You might not suspect it at the moment. But swiftly, you'll realize Love's right in front of you. Lucky numbers : 12, 15, 96, 08, 27, 09, 02_

I stared at it for a moment.

The 12th is Andie's Birthday.

The Fifteenth is my birthday.

'96 is the year all of us was born.

And 08/27 was... The day I saw her battle Tyler Gage at The Dragon. And lastly, 09/02 was the day she auditioned....

I'm pretty sure this is Andie's...

'Cause I'm completely not freaked out right now.

"What are you looking at?"

Blake was still in the room, in the doorway.

"Um... Nothing." I said, putting the paper into my pocket.

The look on his face didn't really believe what I had said, but he left it at that and left.

I ran up the stairs to my room. Kicking off my sneakers, I collapsed on the bed. I took out the fortune from my pocket and left it on my side table.

**Heheheh... I'm very giggly today! :)**

**So, Truth is, I actually made this a _long_ time ago, I just never had the guts to put it up.... Didn't know if you guys would like it or not....**

**And when I say long time ago, I mean like LONG TIME AGO... Like last year-ish, long ago...**

**Sooo...**

**PEACE OUT!**

**Well, it's been like five months since I've looked back at this... I know, it takes me a long time to actually post something until I'm content with it...**

**So... I'm gonna post this now... :P**

**.... I typed that like two weeks ago.... Still not _content_ with it... gonna read it over a few more times...**

**wow.... It's like May and I don't think I'm ready to post it....**

**wow...... ahahahahahahahahahahaaahahahah I'm a fail...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, sorry I haven't updated in a while... For the past couple weeks.. I've been in Victoria with my class on this really long field trip. :)**

**Oohhh... And I decided to change up the plot and the title a bit... I just haven't decided on a new title... :)**

**DISLCAIMER: Again... Must I repeat? Fine... I don't own SU2. Or Any Musssicc... :(**

**POV: Andie**

"Andie! Wake up!" Sarah yelled from downstairs.

I sat up, rubbing my eyes. "Yeah," I called. "I'll be down there in a couple minutes!"

I took a quick shower. In only a towel, I stood before my closet. I was forgetting something... Wasn't I?

I heard the door open and slam from downstairs.

"Andie! Missy's here!"

"Hey Andi- Whoa." She paused, looking at me. She opened the door slightly, peeking her head out. "Chase, just stay downstairs!" She called.

"What?" I whisper shouted. "Chase is here? What the hell are you guys here for?"

"It's picture day, stupid." She said, sitting on my bed. "And we're performing today!" She dance a little.

"Oh crap." I muttered, putting a hand to my forehead.

"Which is why I'm here," She looked through my closet. "Do you have anything _but _cargo, jogging pants and tanktops?" She asked.

I sighed. "Look at the left end."

She flipped through the hangers. "Damn, why don't you wear any of these?" She said, taking out a dress.

I sent her a look. "Must we rewind back to what happened your mom's barbeque?" Missy laughed, remembering the time and pain it took her forcing me into that white dress.

"It was worth it, chica!" She defended, batting her eyelashes, oh so innocently. "Besides, didn't you see the way a Mr. Chase Collins was drooling over you?"

"Why aren't you all dressed up?" I changed the subject, looking at her shorts and tanktop.

"Because, I'm changing at the school."

"You can borrow that one, ya know." I said, referring to the one in her hand.

She looked up. "Fuh real?"

I nodded. She grinned. "Thanks. Now let's find you something."

We searched through my closet until the perfect dress was found.

"Just put it in my backpack. I'll put something normal on."

"Fine. I'll be downstairs."

I nodded as she closed the door.

I picked up a pair of jogging pants, and a red tanktop that showed the of my stomach. Quickly, putting my hair up in a ponytail, I raced downstairs. "Done already?" Chase asked, getting up from the couch.

"Changin' at the school." I whispered. If Sarah found out it was picture day... She'd have me whipped..

He nodded.

I grabbed a banana from the kitchen.

"See ya later, Charlie." I said, giving the little boy a hug.

"Bye." He grinned, waving.

"Bye, Sarah!" I called, as me and my friends left my house.

"Why aren't you telling Sarah?" Chase asked.

"Because if I did, I'd be awake, four hours ago, while Sarah attempts to fix me up. Which would end up in a fire, because she'd most likely drop the curler on the rug.

"Ooh, okay, never mind then... I never asked that..." He said, starting up the engine. He turned on the stereo.

There was a slow song.

_"Bring me Flowers, and talk for hours and ohh I like you. And Ooh I like how you make me feel."_

Immediately, Chase and I burst into laughter.

"What?" Missy asked, not knowing what had happened on the first day of school.

"I'll show ya later." I said, grinning.

"Sorry, it's Blake's CD." Chase said, pulling it out.

"Here, plug this in." Missy said, taking out a pink iPod

"Who's that?" I asked. I know for sure Missy doesn't have a pink iPod. Her's is that new one, the longer one, and in green.

"Yours' actually. I took it off your desk while I was in your room."

"Suddenly I wonder what else you've taken in my room..." I said. "You didn't happen to know what happened to my math notes, do you?"

"Uhhh..." She pulled out a couple sheets of paper from her backpack. I narrowed my eyes at her, shoving the paper in my bag.

Bounce by Timbaland came on. We all grinned at each other.

Once Chase parked, Missy and I said we'd meet him at his locker after we'd finished getting ready. We went into the washroom. We both put on our makeup. She straightened my hair, while I put her's up in a pony. Missy looked through our bags for her things. She stopped. Missy looked up and me and smiled. "Put this on." She threw the outfit I wore to The Streets. I put on my low brown pants over a pair of red shorts and my red top on.

"Did you bring yours?" I asked.

She pulled out the same black jogging pants and red hoodie and threw them on.

"We're performing after the first period anyway." I said.

"Yes we are, and we're so gonna kick some ass!" She squealed. "Now let's go."

We met Chase at his locker. He was wearing the same Yellow and red hoodie and black hat. I flicked it up to mess with him.

He grinned at us. "I see your all piped up for first period." He said.

"C'mon, our class is awaiting." Missy said, over dramatically. We laughed, walking down the halls.

We opened the door to find everyone else who had free dance period there, waiting for us, including the crew, all dressed up in the same clothes.

"Yeah!" Missy said.

Chase pulled me aside, putting a piece of paper in my hand. "I found it on the floor last night."

We all got together and started going bit by bit through our dance. Everyone else stared at us as we practised.

"And, 5, 6, 7, 8. And, 1, 2, 3, 4." Missy said, trying to get Kido back into place with us.

"Okay. Let's start from the end of the beginning of the girls part and go to the end." Missy said.

A couple of the guys started counting, Moose and a couple of the other guys were beat boxing, remaking the sounds of the song.

"She ain't got no money in the bank! She ain't got no money in the bank! She be walking around actin' all stank!" Moose rapped, in the highest pitched voice I had ever heard from him... Surprisingly, he sounded identical to the voice on the song.

I fell from my place, laughing. "Sorry, I couldn't help it!" I apologized as Chase helped me back up. "Okay, to the guys part."

Chase and I started counting instead, to let the guys have a chance to practise.

"Perfect. I think we're ready!" Chase and I said in usion.

"Hey Andie, you were suposed to tell me why that song was so funny." Missy said. "Remember in the car?"

Chase and I looked at each other again and laughed. "Do you have the CD?"

He nodded, putting it in the stereo.

"Here's how it went." Chase said. "I'll be myself, and Blake. And, Jimmy! Yeah, come over here for a sec." He called. Jimmy came up. "We just wanna show our friend Missy here what happened on Andie's first day."

He nodded. There was some laughter in the room while everyone sat down. The crew stood on the side. Chase cleared his throat. "Jimmy your up." He pressed a button and a song came on.

While Jimmy danced, Chase ran to the door and pretended to come in late. He ran back to Blake's spot. "You're late. Being late won't work in the real world, Chase."

"You still believe in all that, Blake?"

"It's Director Collins."

"Yes, your majesty."

"Okay, Chase your up." Everyone started clapping, while I just sat there. Chase got up from the floor and his song came on. He did the exact same routine.

"Okay, Andie, your turn." Chase or 'Blake' said, looking at me.

I got up from where I sat.

_"Bring Me flowers. Talk for hours_."

"You serious?"

"Listen and interprit." Chase said.

I nodded. I started doing some fast hip-hop.

"Andie. Andie!" 'Blake' said. "You're all over the place, Again. From the Top. Listen and Interprit."

Chase sat down in the same spot he was on my first day, lening on his left arm, with his right knee up.

"_Oohhh." _

I started bopping me head in a joking manner and started doing some slower moves. Then somehow I ended up shaking my ass. Everyone started laughing

"Andie! Andie!"

Everyone was laughing, clutching their sides.

Jimmy stood up. "Actually, Chase, you're not exactly doing it right." He said, smirking.

"What do you mean?" He asked, confused.

"When Andie started dancing the second time, this huge grin broke out on his face. He looked pleased or something."

I looked over at him and raised my eyebrows. He shrugged, trying to hide the blush creeping on his cheeks.

I turned my attention to Missy, who was rolling on the floor, laughing. "You actually did that?" She managed to say between fits of laughter.

I nodded, grinning in pride.

We started working on our dance again. Missy actually wanted to get started on a new routine.

We only started a little bit on it, because everyone had their own ideas. But then decided we should use them all.

"So, this is what we have so far." Moose said, looking at his girlfriend.

...

"Whoa, that's... Like... Amazing!" She said. **(Sorry, that doesn't sound what-so-ever like Sophie... I HAVE to put this here. This quote is dedicated to Jessica, one of the coolest ppl ever.)**

"Yup. Next year 410 better watch out. We're bringin' it all." I said, crossing my arms in a grin.

"And what is it you'll be bringing?"

Blake walked to the center of the room. "Everyone, I have two special guests for us today. Come on in!" He called.

As we all turned to face the door, everyone fell silent.

"Hey Guys." he said, walking in, nodding at all of us.

He had the same black and white hoodie with his black hat on.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S TYLER GAGE AND NORA CLARK!" One of the girls screamed.

_Everyone _surrounded him_,_ screaming. Everyone but me. I was still in shock.

Tyler and Nora eased their way through the crowd.

"Tyler!" I exclaimed.

I ran up to my brother and enveloping him in a big hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just visiting." He said, nodding.

"Yeah yeah. Listen, I want you to meet somebody." He said. He gestured to Nora. "Andie, this is Nora. Nora, this is the pain in the ass I was telling you about."

I laughed. "Hi." We gave each other a friendly hug.

"Andie? You know Tyler and Nora?" Everyone asked. Missy didn't seem surprised though. I've known her forever, and she's met them before.

"Yeah." Tyler said, giving me a noogie. "I knew her when she was running around in her diapers." He grinned.

"I can't believe your here. I mean, I though you guys were on tour!

"Yeah we are." Tyler said, wrapping an arm around her. "We're performing in the theater. Here. Tomorrow and the day after."

"No way!" I said, wrapping my arms around each of them. I suddenly remembered what's happening after the period. "How long are you guys gonna be staying at the school?"

"For the rest of the week. I got some time off, just to visit you, Sarah and Charlie." He said.

"Oh my god. I want you guys to meet my friends. Come here you guys!" The crew came up. I saw Sophie standing alone now. "C'mere Sophie." I added. She widended her eyes in shock, but came.

"Nora, Tyler, this is, Moose. He was the first person I met here at MSA. This is Fly, Monster, Hair and Cable. This over here is Kido and Sophie. And this is Missy, but you know her already. And here's Chase."I said, gesturing to each of my friends. "And this is my crew."

"He-ey." They all chorused.

"Moose can dance?" Someone asked.

"Hell yeah, I can dance!" Moose replied.

"Your crew?" Tyler said. He rubbed his hands together. "Now, they ain't nothing like the 410 are they?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No. The 410 is..." I struggled to find the right word.

"Terrible. Completely made up of jerks." Missy finished.

"I second that!" Chase spoke. He put his finger to the side of his side. "You see this scar on my temple? That's from them."

"What an asshole." Tyler and Nora said at the same time. They smiled at each other.

"Yes, very true." I said.

"He get mad when we prank him." Kido said, her Japanese accent coming back. She frowned, muttering something in Japanese.

"What?" Nora asked.

"We.. Uh... Kinda... Pranked him..." Chase said. "Gimme a sec here." He went over to Blake and took out his laptop. He started typing like a madman before a video popped up.

We showed the two. They cracked up at the sight of Moose.

"That's you, Moose?" Nora asked, laughing at him.

He popped his collar. "Well, I do make one sexy mama." he spun around on his feet.

I pressed pause before they could see the 'Coming to The Streets' sign, and closed the browser.

"You guys are hilarious." Tyler said.

"Excuse me, I hate having to interupt." Blake said, walking over to us. "But remember, School is still in session."

"Oh sorry." we all muttered.

"TIME TO DANCE!" Someone yelled.

"May I?" Tyler asked, going to the stereo.

"I'd be honoured." Blake said, handing him the remote.

Church by T-pain Ft Teddy Verseti came on.

"Andie, you ready for that rematch?" Tyler asked, as we started bouncing in place.

"Bring it on!" I said. We looked at Blake. He nodded, turning up the volume.

Tyler and I started battling.

I climbed up the side of the barre and did a backflipoff it. I landed on the ground, doing the worm once.

"Stole my move, D!" He said, laughing. I stuck my tongue out at him.

...

He did one move, that had him on his knees. I flipped over him, landing in the splits. I put my hands in front of me, lifting myself up to spin on my head.

I came back down.

We looked at Tyler, who was grinning at me.

"You Won, Andie!" Nora congratulated! She gave me a hug.

I grinned, spechless.

I walked over to Tyler.

"Last time I checked, you were much easier to beat in a battle." He said, grinning. "Congrats." He gave me a hug.

The bell rang, followed by a loud rour of rain pouring down.

"_Will everyone please come outside. We have a performance for you_." The speakers anounced.

"That's our Que! C'mon!" Missy said, jumping.

"Wait, I wanna grac Mac from the trailer. We'll meet y'all out there!" He said, retreating with Nora to the back.

"'Kay!" We called.

Everyone in the entire school was outside. It wasn't that hard, only enough to make my hair damp in maybe a couple minutes. But not like it was three days ago.

Blake stood there, with a megaphone.

Tyler showed up. "Andie, this is Mac. He's my _best friend_. Mac, this is Andie."

"Everyone!" Blake said into the megaphone. Everyone quieted down. He put the megaphone down and started shouting instead. "I have great pleasure."

The crew gathered into a circle.

"Alright, Alright. I know we're all pumped." I said.

"To Introduce to you." Blake shouted. "THE WINNERS OF THE STREETS COMPETITION!"

The school body made a _big_ circle. We stepped up. I looked back at Tyler who's mouth was on the floor.

We huddled in a circle. "Okay, let's just go out there and kick ass." Chase said simply grinning. Everyone was pumped right now.

"Okay, MSA crew on three.

1.

2.

3."

"MSA CREW!" we all pushed down a little before going to our spots.

We all came out with the flashlights.

But instead of using carlights, Blake made us use stage lights from the rood.

We all made a circle, with Chase in the center. Missy jumped into his arms and he carried her, pretending to kick down everyone with her.

We all split up, and into another circle but with Moose in the center this time.

I heard someone ask why Moose was there. And another saying that Moose couldn't dance. Jackass.

"It's the neww Style!" Moose 'yelled'

I eventually bent down for Monster to jump over me and do more of his spinning thing.

Then splitting up girls and guys to do our thing. Tyler, was shouting along, cheering for us.

Chase bent forward, that was our sign telling us we were going soon.

We slowly walked to the center, while the guys went their way. I bent forward again, and Missy rolled over my back.

"She got no money in the bank!" Kido was the only one dancing to that part.

I jumped to the side a little.

"She got no money in the bank." We froze again, while Kido did her thing.

I leaned forward and back slightly, just bobbing to the beat, getting read for our part.

We spun around.

...

We ended in our pose.

The music changed. I walked over to where Chase was now standing, rolling to each side before 'Punching him' then going to face him sideways, coming back to the front.

...

I did the worm over Chase.

He spinned on his knees, spreading water everywhere, and posed.

Everyone was quiet. No one besides, Sophie, Nora, Mac and Tyler knew how these things went down. Sophie came up to Moose and gave him another kiss. Tyler and his friends crowded us, telling us how we did.

"Andie, that was _sick_!" Tyler said, clasping my hand. "Y'all gotta teach me soma dat. For tomorrows show." He said.

"Oh we will." I said, nodding my head.

We looked around. Everyone was loosening up a little, cheering.

"I cannot you believe you won, and didn't call me!" He said, jumping up. "Or at least told me beforehand that you were entering! I would have run off stage and ran to to freaking Balitmore to watch you, Andie!"

I laughed. Blake approached us. "Amazing! Spectacular the first. Even better the second. You guys can go wash up inside. Go in the student lounge." He said.

We nodded, taking Tyler, Nora and Mac with us.

"Yo, that is tight!" Mac said, stomping a foot inside. We were all given towels to dry off.

"Thank ya." Missy said, grinning at him.

"The Video comes out tomorrow, but the contestants get the high quality one." I said. "Don't worry, I already asked for a second copy for you. I was gonna mail it.. Buut.."

"Yeah. I'm gonna be watching that a couple times." he said, rubbing his hands together as a pleased grin spread across his face.

"Oh please. When he says 'a couple' he means like forty, or a hundred. Ask him anything." Nora said.

"Um Okay. Tyler, how many times have you watched the little mermaid?" I asked, tilting my head slightly.

Pause

"...A couple."

We all burst into laughter.

"That is very private information." he said, biting his lip.

"He loves Arial." Nora said, hugging his side.

"No. No I don't. I love Flounder." He corrected softly to the girl at his side.

We all burst into laughter again. I noticed that Missy has been looking at Mac a lot. They were in the corner, talking, she'd smile or flip her hair every now and then. Oooh...

"That was..." Chase searched for the word.

"Kick ass?"

"Yes. Unbelievably kick ass!" He gave me a hug, and picked me up.

"Oh god not again." I muttered.

"_MSA Crew to Studio Three. MSA Crew to Studio Three."_

"Oooh..." Tyler said, laughing. "Y'all in trouble."

"Oh shut up." Nora muttered, as we got up to the door.

"I wonder what's going on." Chase said as we opened the door.

My jaw dropped.

"No Freakin' Way." I said, as the group stepped inside.

They decorated the entire place to look like an alley.

"Dude, are you kidding me?" I said, grinning.

"Freakin' amazing!" Moose said, looking around.

It was pretty cool. It had a very street-ish feel to it. The Flooring was covered with a cement-like board.

"Okay, listen up." The photographer said, coming out with a stressed look on his face. "You are the MSA crew, right?"

"Damn, right we are." Missy said, high fiving Fly. "Yeah!"

"Okay, ignoring that." The photographer said, annoyed. "Blake asked, no, begged me to let you guys do this, so everyone, just do whatever the hell you want, and we'll all get through this together, Alright?"

"Someone shit the bed this morning." I muttered. Chase chuckled. **(Hahah, stole the line from Transformers 2. I just had to ;)**

We all got together, posing in front of the set.

"Okay, this isn't working!" The photographer said, throwing his arms in the air. "Something is missing."

"I'll tell you what's missing." I muttered.

"Ms... What's your last name?"

"West."

"Ms. West, please speak up." the photographer said.

"It's pretty obvious what's missing." I said.

"Please, enlighten me." The photographer said in a bored tone as he sat down on a chair.

"Chase, you still got that spray paint in your bag?" I asked, looking at him.

"Yeah, I'll be right back."

He ran out the room.

It wasn't long before he came back, with a big bag of spray paint.

"Why the hell do you got alla that?" Missy asked, looking at it.

"I do some _other _things around town when I'm bored..."

"Here, toss me one." I said.

He gave me a black one.

I turned to the background and started painting.

While I was with the 410, I picked up a couple things here and there. Including how to jump over fences, sneaking out, and grafitti.

Chase passed me a green one. I filled in the letters, and gave it a small yellow background.

"What do you think?" I asked, taking a step back to see.

It green grafitti letters, spellt 'MSA CREW'

"Whoa." Chase said. "I'm impressed, Sunshine."

"Well, I do make quite the impression on people, Boy Band." I said, putting a hand on his shoulder, as I sighed. He chuckled.

"C'mere, you guys." I said as Chase passed everyone a can.

We all wrote our named on the wall, grafitti style.

"That looks much better." Chase and I said, looking at everyone's work.

"Okay, can we continue with this photo op, because I have other student to do as well." The photographer said. We got back into place and the pictures began snapping.

"Perfect, we're finished!" The photographer said.

Everyone muttered a 'thank god' or 'Finally, time with the devil is over.'

We all began to walk to the doors.

But something snagged my arm.

"I want you two to stay just a little longer."

I looked behind. Chase was also struggling with his arm.

"If we agree, will you release your grip on my arm?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, fine."

He released, but we made no movement to the door.

"Good." The photographer said. "I was there during the preformance, and I must say... it was quite the dance."

Chase muttered a quiet 'thanks.'

"And well, just looking at you two, you could just _feel_ the chemistry." He said. I blushed a deep red.

"Now Blake has also asked that if I find a couple's who's dancing I loved, who's chemistry was definitely there, who look very good together," He named, using his fingers to count. "To get an extra photo opp."

We stared at the man like he was crazy.

"You serious?" Chase asked, raising an eyebrow.

"One hundred percent, _dawg._"

"Don't say that... Ever." I said, giving the man a look.

"Okay, and back to the photos." he said. "After the show, I didn't have enough time to create a new set, so we're just going to use a plain one."

He took us to a different part of the room, with a different background. Peach. Wow.

"Chase, take off your hoodie."

Chase unzipped his hoodie and threw it on the side.

"Just stand there, together, and pose."

"Don't look at the camera, Chase, just look at her."

He stood behind me, in every picture, looking at me. Or the side of my head...

There was one... He was still behind me. My arm was lifted with my hand on the back of his neck, and his arm over mine. Both of us looking at each other.

I almost completely forgot there was a camera there.

"Okay, done. You may go back with your friends." He said, taking off his camera, hooking it up to... Cable's laptop... Oh yeah... He does the year book.

Chase grabbed his sweater and we ran down the hall. We caught back up with the crew in the Lounge. Apparently. they hadn't noticed we were gone. Thank god..

**POV: Chase**

Haha, turns out 'Tyler' was just her friend. Now I gotta deal with this Orlando Bloom...

"Wanna do something we always do after shows?" Nora asked. Tyler broke into a happy grin. "Although I'm not quite sure what Blake would do to you guys though..."

Andie also grinned. "I know what your talking about."

"Ooh, so you remember?" She said.

"He did it once before when I was younger." she said, nodding.

"I doing it!" Tyler said, taking off his hoodie.

"Me too!" Mac said, he took off his shirt

"Me three!" Andie said, grinning widely.

"Okay, this is what we gonna do." Tyler said, leaning forward as be began to explain what we do.

Andie said she'd quickly grab the things we needed.

**POV: Andie**

"Okay, all the guys, get in a line." Tyler and Mac ordered, pacing in front of them.

The guys did so.

"Okay, now pick a girl." Mac said.

"_Besides_ Nora." Tyler said, grinning at her.

They walked down the line again, stopping in front of Smile, who was on the left of the line. "Umm... Kido."

They walked down to Hair, who picked Fly. Chase chose me, winking while I passed him. Mac shottied Missy, while Monster chose Sophie. leaving Cable with Moose.

"Now I will assign you each a letter." Mac said. Tyler got M. Hair got S. Monster got A. Chase got C. Mac gave himself R. Cable got E, and Moose got W.

"Okay, Andie, go tell the Girls what to do. Now, Guys... Here's what's gonna happen." Tyler said, rubbing his hands together as he began to explain to the group what was going to happen.

I sat down with all of the girls and whispered what was going to happen. I gestured to the buckets of paint and paintbrushes.

Tyler whispered to them what happens, before calling us over.

We walked up to them kneeling down to face their abdomens.

Tyler took off his shirt. He looked back at the guys. He nodded.

The obviously didn't understand, according to their faces.

"Take ya shirts off." Mac said, groaning.

Chase was the last one to do it. I mentally slapped myself for noticing this. I tried not to stare. He smirked at me.

I held the wet paintbrush in my hand. "This might tickle." I warned.

"Eh, I can take it." He said, cockily.

"Yeah yeah." Rolling my eyes, I began drawing a graffiti 'C' in green and yellow paint. I could tell he was trying to hold in some laughter, especially how his face looked.

"Thought it didn't tickle." I said, smiling.

"Whatever." He said. His face turned into another smirk. "I knew it. You like what ya see."

Sighing, I replied, "May I remind you tried to kiss me this morning."

That sure wiped the smirk off his face, turning him bright red.

"Exactly." I said, continuing.

God, it's much easier with a spray can then a paintbrush.

"'Kay done your 'C'." I said, standing up. I dipped the brush back into the yellow paint.

"What are you doing?" Chase asked.

"Just finishing up." I said simply, putting yellow lines underneath each of his eyes.

**POV: Chase**

While she worked on the lines, I noticed she was biting her bottom lip.

I took the time to take a good look in her eyes.

They were bright, full of happiness and passion.

She looked back at me, pausing before she finished up.

Our eyes locked on each other's for a moment.

"Done already, Andie?" Tyler asked, while Nora finished up his 'M'

"Um, yeah." She broke the contact and went to sit on a table with Missy and Nora.

**POV: Andie**

I suddenly remembered the piece of paper in my pocket. I took it out again and gave it a look.

Oh crap.

Crap.

Crap.

Crap.

Nora and Missy sat down next to me. "What's up? You have this horrified expression on your face," Nora said.

I showed them the piece of paper, staring blankly into space.

Missy rolled backwards, onto her back, laughing.

"What? I don't get it, it just says Love is in the air. You might not suspect it at the moment. But swiftly, you'll realize Love's right in front of you." Nora said, reading it.

"I'ma let D explain the little situation here." Missy said, getting control of herself.

"Okay, well, last night, Missy and I went over to Chase's house with Moose. And we were eating Chinese takeout from our favourite restaurant. And when we opened the Fortune Cookies, I was sitting next to Chase, facing him. And his paper said _Love is in the air. You are facing it right now._ And then I opened mine, and I had two papers. And the first one came true. It said something similarly close to Someone you miss is coming back or something. So that freaked me out. And I didn't read out this one, because it would be pretty awkward... And now he's read it." I said, taking in a deep breath. I did that all in one take.

Missy started laughing again. "I'm sorry I found this hilarious." She said, sitting back up.

I stared at all the guys, who were having lines painted on their faces now.

"I guess it is pretty funny." I said. "But compared to what's gonna happen, that's nothing."

"Are you ready?" Tyler and Mac yelled, in their 'macho' voices.

"YEAH!" The guys yelled back.

"Okay, so the girls are gonna climb onto your backs, and we're gonna run through the school, screaming about random crap." Tyler said.

Chase bent down so he could carry me, piggy back style.

"Hey Tyler!" I called over to my friend. He glanced over at me.

"Yeah?"

"I think I got a better Idea." I said, grinning as I nodded my head.

**POV: Blake**

"Um... Director... Collins?" Someone stammered.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You might wanna see for yourself."

She opened the door. There was a loud sound going on. Sounding a lot like music...

I ran outside my office to see what was going on.

"Oh God." I muttered.

**POV: Andie**

I was laughing so hard, it was unbelievable.

Moose was being Carried by Cable, which I thought was hilarious. He let us put the granny wig on him and everything. He was beat boxing.

And on the guy's stomachs, was 'MSA CREW.'

"Drop it Like it's Hot, Drop it like it's hot!" All the girls yelled, laughing.

Chase suddenly stopped.

"What are you doing?" Blake yelled.

"Well... We... Uhh..."

All of the girls hopped off the guy's backs, scared to face Blake. He burst into laughter. "Normally I would have been clearly upset about something like this from any other students. I'm just shocked I didn't see this coming, from your group anyway."

Immediately the photographer showed up at his side. "I got some pretty good pictures here." He said, grinning. "No doubt about it, going on the year book."

"I got a video!" Some girl said, who was holding Missy's camera. She gave her a thumbs up. "Everyone's gettin' a copy a' this.

"Go get cleaned up, Couple pictures are starting soon." Blake said, jabbing his thumb behind him to the student lounge again.

"YEAH!" The guys yelled.

The girls jumped back on their backs, and we started rapping our way back to the lounge.

"Get low, Get low, Get low. To the Window! To the Wall! The sweat drops down his-"

...

Tyler laughed as he dried his dripping wet hair with a towel.

We all had taken a shower, and dried our hair.

Sophie had finished up faster than anyone else, and was waiting for us in the lounge.

Missy was helping me finish up. She had a red mini dress on. Underneath she had black leggings with white polka dots. She borrowed my red heels.

She was zipping up the back of my dress.

"Okay your, good." She said.

She'd helped me straighten my hair again. Ah... You gotta love that girl.

"You girls done yet? You've been in their for an hour!" Chase called, banging on the door.

Missy pointed to the stall, telling me to go inside and poked her head out the door. "Get Sophie for me. _Now._" She added with poison in her voice.

She and Chase argued for a few seconds before actually calling her over.

"Yeah?" Sophie asked.

"I want you to see Andie before anyone else does." Missy said.

"Okay, come out of the Stall, Andie." Sophie said.

I opened the door.

Her jaw dropped.

"Andie! Holy crap, You look amazing!" Sophie said, smiling. "And I know for sure there's gonna be a specific blonde out there who thinks so too!" She said quietly.

Blushing, I looked in the mirror. "Are you sure I look okay?"

"No." Missy said, shaking her head. "Although, I am _definitely_ sure you look hot!" She said, grinning.

"Okay... Let's go." I said, warily. I hope Chase thinks I look alright. Wait... Why am I wondering if _he_would think I look okay? I mean it's not like I like... Like him... Or anything... Noooo! He's just a friend... A very... Special... _Friend_... Right?

Missy told me to wait there.

Sophie and Missy opened the door, just enough for them to get out.

"Everyone!" I heard them call. "Introducing..."

"You guys don't have to do this!" I yelled. Everyone laughed.

"Too bad." They cleared their throats. "Introducing... Andie West!" They opened the door.

**POV: Sophie**

"Gotta admit she looks beautiful in that dress." I said, shaking my head. "I feel so jealous!" I joked.

"Awh, You don't gotta feel jealous." Missy said, putting a hand on my arm. "I know Moose thinks you look amazing."

"How?" I asked, glancing at him.

"Well, he's hiding the camera in his hair right now." Missy said.

I laughed.

I looked back at Andie's dress. It was a beaded navy blue lipsy harness babydoll dress. Missy forced her- and I literally mean _forced_ her- into a pair of blue _stilettos_.

"Damn." I looked over at Chase, who was practically drooling over her. His mouth was dropped as he stared at her.

**POV: Chase**

"Damn."

Sophie looked at me, giggling.

"Look at you, all prettied up!" Tyler said, twirling around Andie, to get a full view of her.

"From Cargo to Heels in just an hour." Nora said, taking a picture of the two. I saw Andie sit down on the couch with Fly and Kido and talk.

**A/N: Well... I know for sure in a lot of places Chase sounds OOC... But It will change... It will change. hahahah :)**


	3. Oh Yeah :

**Hey... Iz me :) Incase you haven't noticed... The title's been changed to Foreverly Fake... That's cuz... Let's just face it, I cannot, in any shape or form, title stories well without being well written into it... So yeah... **

**And I've decided to start naming my chapters after some songs that I like.. :P**

**This one is called Oh Yeah, which is by Jaicko feat. Snoop Dogg. I don't own the song by the way. =P I just think it's a pretty cool song. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SU2, or even SU at all... Well, that kinda sucks... Oh I don't own any music either...**

**POV: Chase**

In my head, I went on and on about Andie, finally explaining to myself, why I felt this way about her. Why I had the biggest crush on her, _ever_ in the history... of people having... crushes on people... Um... _Okay_...

Blake said that he was throwing all our wet clothes in the staff dryer.

We were all called to the dance studio 5, where our pictures were being taken. Sophie said that she decorated the set, and it apparently looks pretty amazing.

First it was single pictures... Then... _couple_ pictures.

All of us waited last to see if we could even get a group picture. Tyler, Nora and Mac were even asked to get their pictures taken.

We stepped inside the studio, the girl's gasping.

**POV: Andie**

Okay, this is definitely _not_ the Dance Studio that I practice in.

There was a huge fake tree, with moss growing on the bottom. They'd rolled out fake grass with some buttercups in them. They made a pretty damn big set. The entire room was decorated.

There was a wooden swing hanging from the ceiling, or what was suposed to look like it was hanging from a tree branch.

There was a field with flowers, by another tree.

"Okay, okay, Um... You." The photographer said, pointing to Sophie.

First they took a portrait by the tree, as she smiled. Then he asked her to go all 'Modely' as she put it, and pose everywhere. And then Moose went after her.

The same thing happened with everyone else.

Chase stepped off the set, looking at me.

Crap. It's my turn now. The last one before we all took a group photo. He had my portrait done the same place everyone else did.

But for all those 'Modely' pictures, he had me in different spots, and took a few more pictures in different places.

There were two of me on the swing, Both with no shoes on. One, I was staring at my feet in the grass, smiling slightly, the other, I was looking up at the camera, leaning against the , not smiling.

It was so freaking _boring!_

Has anyone else heard of just _one_ school picture around here?

I stepped off the set, plopping down on the floor, leaning against the mirror.

"Someone's in a happy mood." Chase commented, sitting beside me.

I leaned against his shoulder, sighing. "Why does it have to take so _long_?" I moaned.

He patted my back. "This is the day that most people dispise." He said.

We watched while Sophie and Moose got their pictures taken together.

"Chase, pick a partner. Your up." The photographer said, not even looking at him.

Suddenly a bunch of girls came running in, screaming 'Chase! Chase! Pick Me! Pick me!'

It made me laugh.

"Do you... Um... Wanna... Go... Up with Um.. Me?" Chase asked me, slowly.

Blushing, I accepted the offer as he helped me up.

I could feel all the girl's eyes on my back.

"Okay, I want you to go back to the swing." He said, pointing at me. "And You, go behind her and start pushing her."

We did everything the stupid photographer told us to. Stupid man. Stupid Picture Day. Stupid me being tired.

"Okay, now lie down on that patch of grass there, right beside him." he pointed me down, taking a picture of us, looking at each other.

"Okay, perfect. Next pose." He said. "Go sit under that tree, Chase. And Andie, go sit next to him."

We sat back down again, before the guy put his camera down. He shifted my legs so they were over Chase's sideways.

The photographer-person-dude leaned in close to us. "Okay, now, I want you to grab her hand. Yes, just like that, now look at your hands together." He said, going back to his camera. "Yes. Perfect. Beautiful. Yes. Now I want you to look into each other's eyes. Yes! Beautiful. Now smile a little."

We both smiled at each other slightly.

"Beautiful!" He said. "I can feel the chemistry between you two. Now lean in a little, make your nose's touch."

Dammit. Stupid Blush.

"Lovely." He said. "Now put your forehead against her's. And both of you, close your eyes, but keep the small smile."

Daaammit...

"Okay, now, Chase, put Andie on your lap." He said. "And Andie, just put your head in his chest, and Chase, put your head on top of hers. Just cuddle up together. Now ain't that cute?"

He snapped a couple more pictures of us like that. "Okay, and your done."

"Mmkay!" Chase grinned, picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

"Chase! Put me down!" I laughed.

"I could." He said. "Buuut... I don't want to."

He started spinning around.

I started laughing even harder. "Chase, put me down!"

"Not yet." He stopped spinning, and started walking around the room.

"I can tell your enjoying this, aren't you?" I asked, sighing.

"Yup."

"You enjoy having your friend's blood rush to their head?"

He let me slide down in front of him.

"Thank you." I said, dusting myself off. "Now, let's go back to class before A) Blake has our necks, B) Those girls over there, in the corner attack and beat the crap outta me."

Laughing, we ran down the halls of MSA, holding hands like five years olds.

We noticed there was no music inside, just lots of laughter and talking in the room.

Opening the door, we saw everyone, sitting around, talking about random things.

"Come in, Chase, Andie!" Blake said, happily.

"This is new." Chase said, as we both gave him an awkward look.

"Who _are_ you?" I asked, narrowing my eyes, leaning closer to him.

"OH MY GOD, BLAKE WAS ABDUCTED!" Chase...

Screamed.

Yes.

He _screamed_.

Like a little girl.

I fell onto the floor, laughing.

Chase blushed. "What?"

"You... You... Screamed..." I said, wiping tears from my face, while clutching my stomach at the same time.

Chase blushed even deeper.

I got back control of myself and sat up. "Oh look, Boyband's _blushing_!" I teased.

"No I'm not!" Chase lied, lookin' away.

"So how's the happy couple?" Cable asked, approaching us with a smirk on his face.

"Uh... We're... Well... We haven't really... Uhmmm," we both stuttered. "Talked about it..."

"I was just kidding." Cable said, like it was a joke, and we hadn't caught onto it.

"Ooh... Yeah! We knew that, right Andie?" Chase said, wrapping an arm around me.

"Psh, Yeah!" I said, blushing.

I looked around, noticing everyone's attention was on us.

"Yeah..." I slipped gently out of his grasp. "I'm gonna go see Moose and Sophie."

I slid on the wooden floor, over to my favourite couple.

"Hello." I said, breathlessly.

"You seem happy today." Sophie said. "Missy and I snuck a peak at your guy's pictures."

I swallowed.

"Really?" Moose asked, giving me a look.

"Really?" I repeated, in a different tone.

"What happened?" Moose asked, enjoying how nervous this made me feel.

"Hm... I dunno." Sophie said.

I heaved a sigh of relief.

"Although..."

I groaned.

"I did see a couple things happening in there." Sophie said.

"On second thought, I think Missy's waiting over there for me."

**POV: Sophie**

"You will not believe what I saw." I said, grinning at my boyfriend.

"So what happened?" Moose asked, bouncing in excitement.

"Let's just say, it was quite the photoshoot." I started. "They were all up beside each other. Grinning, noses touching, foreheads touching, holding hands."

Moose's face turned into a grin. "I knew they liked each other!"

"Since when have you not?" I asked. "From the second I saw them at Missy's BBQ, I knew they were meant to be."

I paused, watching while he played with my hand.

"Psh, that's when you started to like me, and got over Chase." Moose teased. I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, I was in the hallway, looking through a thick sheet of glass, and you could feel the chemistry between the two." I continued, leaning my head against his shoulder.

"Let's just hope they leave the 'friends' idea." Moose said. "The entire things pretty suspensful."

"Especially to them." I said, jerking my head towards a group of girls, sulking in the corner, glaring at Andie's back. They rotated between smiling at Chase, who was talking to his best friend, Cable, to giving Andie the death glare.

They're glares became harder as Chase fell off his chair, watching Andie flip her hair. She opened her mouth in shock, while Missy rolled over in laughter as he picked himself up.

"Yeah, I guess they don't like it when someone '_messes with their man_'" Moose said in a high pitched voice, batting his eyelashes.

I hit him in a teasing manner. "Don't talk like that. You don't sound so manly anymore!" I said, giggling.

Moose smirked at me. "Oh, so now I'm manly, huh?" He said, flexing.

**POV: Andie**

"Girl, what are you talking about?" Missy said, as her hand went to her hip.

"Who knows, Miss?" I said. "Maybe he might not. I mean, he's _the_ Chase Collins! He can get any girl he wants, and here he is, hanging with Andie West. The girl from the streets. Girl who hates Ballet, and barely understands his world!"

"First of all, I'm from the streets too, and I hate Ballet just as much as you do." Missy pointed. "Secondly, and my main point in this, you must be blind and mentally retarded to think Chase Collins doesn't like you. I mean, doesn't _like like _you."

"I dunno!" I said, frustrated. "I don't even know his middle name!" I quietly bursted, exaggerately.

"Um, yeah, ya do." Missy said. "You screamed it out the day when he first picked you up and ran around an entire lap. Remember? We won the streets, and you two dispeared somewhere, and came back, he carrying you, you screaming. Waait a sec here." Missy paused. "What _were_ you doing?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Um... Nothing." I said, innocently.

"I'ma leave it at that for now, but you're explaining later." She said.

She continued.

"You have freakin' control of the man!" She said each syllable slowly, hoping I would comprehend the sentence.

I shook my head, in confusion, _not _becuase I didn't understand the sentence! "Um, No I don't."

"Um, yeah, ya kinda do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes! And if you say no one more time, I'ma kick yo ass." She said, half jokingly.

"Okay, so how do I, oh so as you say, 'Control the Man?'" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Flip your hair over your shoulder and pretend we're _not _having a soon-to-be-violent discussion." She said, slightly making sense.

"Okay." sighing, Missy and I started talking about random things.

"Okay, now you do it." Missy said with a big smile on her face.

Here goes nothing.

I laughed, flipping my hair over my shoulder, giving me a view of Chase's face. Or, Chase a view of _my_ smiling face.

I heard a loud _Boom!_

My chest filled with air in shock. I whirled around, and saw... That I, Andie West, Made Chase Collins, fall out of his chair.

Missy rolled over in laughter.

My mouth fell wide open.

No.

Freaking.

Way.

We sat, leaning against the wall, looking across the room. I could still see Chase through the corner of my eye.

"Wow."

"See?" Missy said, laughing. "You can make him do whatever you want, just with a flip of your hair or a putting a big smile on your face!"

"Well, how does that prove anything? Maybe he wasn't sitting properly in his chair..."

"Maybe I'm ugly, USE YOUR HEAD!" she yelled in a whispered.

We laughed. "Look at lover boy over there." She said quietly. "Don't make it too obvious though that your looking at him."

I snuck a peak at Chase, who wasn't even listening to Cable talk, just staring at me.

This is just... Unbelievable.

**POV: Chase**

She glanced at me before turning back to Missy and laughing.

"Dude are you even listening?" Cable asked. The anger in his voice went away when he saw who I was staring at.

He shook his head.

"What?"

"You're gonna have to hurry up with this." Cable warned.

"With what?" I asked, tearing my eyes off her to look at my friend.

"You're gonna have to act quick about Andie." He said.

"And you know this how?" I asked.

"You aren't the only one."

"You like Andie?" I asked, through clenched teeth. Anger started to build inside me. My friend? He knows I like her! Damn You, Cab-

"No. Ew, no. Andie's like a sister to me!" Cable reassured, waving his hands in front of him, leaning back.

"Oh, okay, continue." I said, as the anger simmered back down.

"There are other guys out there who're looking at her too." He said. "And you're probably the one who looks at her the most. It might happen, I'm not saying it will though, but one of these days, she might not be looking back."

"Dude, you don't think I haven't thought that might happen already?" I said, sighing as I ran my hand through my hair. "I mean, she has quite the pick around here that she doesn't even notice. And yet, she spends her time with me instead."

I slumped into my chair.

"Which is why, like I said, You need to act quick about this." Cable said. "She's not gonna be here forever, waiting for you, Chase."

"What the hell am I gonna do?" I groaned into my hands.

"Hmm, here's an idea! Um, I dunno, ASK HER OUT." Cable said, his arms flailing in the air. **(I don't even know if FLAIL is actually a word... But some guy in my class always 'flails his arms.' It's kinda funny.)**

"How?" I said.

Cable shook his head in disgust at me. "I don't even know who you are anymore." He said.

"No!" I stammered. "I mean, I know how to ask out any other girl. But this is _Andie_ we're talking about. _Andie_, Andie. _Andie West_, Andie."

"Okay, First of all, I know who your talking about and you don't have to repeat her name like ten times." He sighed. "Secondly, you're gonna have to think of a way to do it quick, because I heard from Moose that Jacob's trying to ask her out."

"Jacob?" My eyes widened in horror. "You mean Jacob Gulley, Jacob?"

Dammit.

"Holy Crap! Stop with the repetitive names already!"

I looked over to Andie, who was still laughing with Missy. She noticed I was looking at her and smiled at me. I grinned right back at her.

"Dammit." Cable muttered.

"What?" I quickly looked at him.

He was frowning. "We're too late. Mr. Fancy-Pants is on his way over there."

My head snapped over to Andie, who was now in front of Jacob, with a shocked expression on her face.

I frowned at him.

**POV: Andie**

"... So I was kinda wondering if maybe you'd wanna hang out. Like a date?" Jacob asked, smiling at me.

"Um..." I stammered.

I quickly glanced at Chase through the corner of my eye. I don't think he noticed I was looking at him. He looked upset, kinda angry, but a huge frown was on his face.

I tilted my head to the side slightly. "I dunno, Jacob." I said, shaking my head.

"Oh c'mon, we'll have fun." Jacob urged.

I closed my eyes and shook my head. "No, but thanks for the offer. Maybe some other time."

I quickly walked over to Missy, trying to avoid the chance that Jacob would try to push it up against me again.

"What did you say?" She asked anxiously.

"I said no." I stated.

"I knew it!" She pumped her arm. "Leah! You owe me ten bucks!"

He turned around, slumping his shoulders.

I gave her a look. "You bet I would say No?"

"Yeah, I figured you would, since you have a crush on Chase still."

"Shh! Don't tell anyone!" I hissed.

"Well, it's pretty hard not to when everyone else knows that Chase likes you back."

"How?"

"Ugh! Did we not go through that just five minutes ago?"

"Um, never mind, I never asked that."

"Oh Chase is looking this way! Look sad and alone!" She said quietly.

"Why?"

"Because if you do, he's going to come over and ask why you're sad, while I leave, and you two talk."

"What?"

"Just do it!"

As she predicted, Chase came over, Missy left, and we started talking.

What would I do without Missy?

"You seem pretty down in the dumps." Chase observed.

"No, just still tired." I yawned. "The day never ends!"

"_Group Photos being taken now. Group Photos being taken now_."

"That's our call." Chase said, getting up and stretching. I stayed on the floor, too tired to get up.

"C'mon, Andie." Chase said. He pulled at my arms before helping me get up, putting his arm around my shoulders.

We walked down the hall quickly.

"There you guys are!" Nora said, grinning. "We were wondering where you guys went off to."

"C'mon, our picture's just up after this one!" Tyler said, grabbing our arms, pulling us to the group.

"Okay! Next group up!" The photographer said. "You can decided where you want it done."

After a minute of arguing, we finally decided upon the big tree where Chase and I had our photos taken.

The photographer immediately recognized Tyler and Nora again and gave us a couple extra shots. One of all of us standing together, another with the girls in the front, sitting down, and all the guys standing in the back. One was just the girls, another with just the guys. And the last one was all of us together with our dance partner's arm around us.

Ahh, it's nice once in a while to know someone famous!

"Perfect!" The photographer said. "Cable, now, you know what to do with my camera if I give it you, right?"

Cable nodded as the man carefully gave him the camera while we stepped out of the studio.

"Okay, What We Do Now?" Kido asked.

"We all have a free period." Missy said.

There was a look that flashed upon Chase's face.

"I have an idea."

**...**

**POV: Chase**

We were all laughing, having a good time. Andie spun around in my arms, grinning.

"This is almost like the barbeque." she said, laughing.

"Yup."

Salsa music blared from Studio 7's stero.

We were all dancing, just messing around.

I looked over at Moose, who was grinning at his girlfriend as they danced.

Andie glanced over to Tyler and Nora, who were kissing.

She sighed. "Those two are inseperable." she said, grinning at the pair.

Cable was on the sides with Monster, who were doing the yearbook photos at the moment.

A shocked expression came onto their faces.

"Lookin' good, Chase!" Monster called. He put his thumbs up. Confused, we walked over to the two.

"Looky what we have here." Cable teased, showing us the picture. There was us... Our couple photo...

"Oooh..." Monster sang. "Chase and Andie sitting by a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

"Actually, I do remember at Missy's Barbeque, I saw them, up in a tree, taking out the lights and they almost ki-"

"Cable!" I cut him off. I leaned in. "Breathe another word about that, and I'll kill you in your sleep." I grinned at him.

Andie rolled her eyes. "Guys." she muttered.

"Andie!" Missy called, laughing. "C'mere!" She said, clutching her stomach.

"I'll be right back." Andie said, walking to her friend.

"Oh so this is what Moose was talking about." Monster said, letting go an easy laugh.

"What?" I asked, sitting next to them again.

Another picture showed on the screen.

"That's a nice picture." I said, nodding.

The couple was holding hands, with their foreheads put together, smiling at each other. Wait... That sounds familiar.

Cable and Monster started laughing. "Lookin' Good, Chase!" Monster repeated, grinning at me.

**POV: Andie**

I laughed alongside Missy as we stared at her Camera.

"No way." I said, looking at the small screen once more. "Oh that is hilarious!"

"I know!" She said.

She looked at the screen and fell to the floor, laughing. I sat next to her, trying to get a good view of the screen.

There was Cable on the screen, with Chase and Moose... Posing as girls... again... Lipstick, Mascara, Eyeshadow and _everthing_.

After we had finally calmed down, we put her Camera away.

"What's so funny?" Smiles asked, walking over to us.

I suddenly imagined him with makeup, the clothes... and the wig...

We looked at each other and laughed.

Smiles walked away, confused.

"Hey guys." Sophie said, walking to us as Smiles walked away. "What's up?" She smiled at us, sitting down.

Missy whipped out her camera "Look." She said, grinning wider than ever.

Sophie gasped at the picture. "Oh my god!" She said, laughing. "I can't believe I'm dating that..." she joked. She stopped, abruptly. "Hey! That's our stuff!"

"What?"

We all got up from the floor and looked over Missy's shoulder. And of course, Sophie was right...

Moose was wearing Sophie's fitted Purple tanktop, along with the granny wig I gave him. Cable was wearing lipstick on his cheeks, Missy's clips in his hair. Chase was wearing my new favourite red tanktop. I'm surprised that fit him, considering it was Extra Small...

They were all wearing wigs of different colours, Moose's purple, Cable's blue, and Chase's Green. And to top this off... They were wearing our bras over their shirts; Moose's green, Cable's red, and Chase's yellow

"See, this is what we get for sharing a house with five guys for a week in LA." Missy said, looking at the Date in the corner. It was apparently taken while we went out Shopping for new clothes, _after_ the guys decided it was a smart idea run _over _our bags with Smiles van to make them flat. They said it would make more room in trunk.

I noticed the music changed into a faster tango. I watched as Nora and Tyler, Kido and Hair, and Smiles and Fly started dancing.

Before I knew it, Chase snuck up from the sides and whisked me away. _Whisked_. Wow, reminds me much of those clique fairy tales.

We started dancing again.

"Couldn't wait?" I said, smirking.

"No, actually I couldn't." He said, grinning.

I rolled my eyes, trying to hide the red hue spreading over my cheeks.

"Oh, don't do that." Chase said, turning my head towards him again. He smirked "I saw that blush, Andie."

"Oh, whatever." I muttered.

"You know I can tell everyone that Andie West was _blushing_." Chase said, twirling me around.

"Just like I can tell everyone that you and Moose went out for a walk the other day and came back with-"

"Um... I thought we wouldn't talk about that again." Chase said, his eyes widening.

"What about that one time in the park, when you-"

"Anddieee..." Chase whined, again, cutting me off.

I sighed. "Fine, fine," I smiled innocently at him.

He laughed.

... _Next Period_

"You and Chase have hip-hop together?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, when I first got my schedule, I didn't even have hip-hop on it." I said, looking at Chase. "Just two weeks ago I got handed a new schedule. Apparently it got changed."

"Weird." Chase said, innocently.

"Yeah, funny how our classes are exactly the same." I deadpanned as Tyler started laughing. "Why?"

"Uh... Well... The thing is... There's another girl, who somehow has the same classes as me... And she chose me as her dance partner when I was gone one day... For _all_ my classes... No guy would dare to change switch with me... So I'm pretty sure I'm in need of a new dance partner... Lisa is... Different." Chase grimaced. He shivered as Tyler opened the door to the Hip-hop class.

"Hey Chase!" A blonde girl said, walking to us.

I almost screamed at her getup. I bit my lip.

Her skirt was... shorter than other girls'. Shorter, meaning I've seen underwear longer... And her shirt was tight enough, it looked like it was gonna burst.

She smiled at Chase.

Chase stiffened.

He looked at me and wrapped his arm around me. I noticed his breathing had slowed. "Uh... Hey Lisa." Chase said.

Lisa looked between, me, his arm and then Chase. No... She looked at Chase and his arm, but turned to me and glared.

"Oh, Lisa, this is Andie. She's like my best friend here at MSA." Chase said, squeezing me with his one arm.

Tyler was cracking up behind us.

She looked at me, up and down before rolling her eyes and flipping her hair. "Whatever." She said. She put a smile on her face.

I would say something... But again, Tyler's behind us.

"So, Chase, you ready to dance?" She put a hand out towards him.

"Actually, I'm switching partners."

She was shocked with this news. "Why?"

"Because, the office changed Andie's schedule, and now _she_ needs a partner."

"Well, why can't she have any other guy in the class?" Lisa asked, frowning. She crossed her arms.

"Because, Andie learns faster when she's with someone she knows really well."

Lisa turned to me. "Well, Andie, go bond with booger-head over there, because Chase is my partner."

Chase sighed. "Lisa, how do I put this... It's not working out."

She gasped. "Are you breaking up with me?"

I let out a laugh. I covered my mouth.

"What?" Chase yelled. "We're not even going out!"

"Yes we have!" She defended. "Remember last week? We were at the park together!"

Chase shivered. "Lisa, I was with_ Andie_, at the park. You _followed_ me there."

Tyler fell onto the floor, laughing.

Lisa smiled. "Chase, you can say whatever you want... I know you want me..." she pushed her chest out towards him.

He leaned back a little. "...On a restraining order." he muttered. Tyler rolled over to his side, still laughing. I bit back a giggle.

"I'm not switching dance partners, Chase." Lisa said, putting her foot down.

"Well, I am."

"No, your not, Chase. Your my partner. I'm not changing that."

Chase scratched the back of his neck. "I'm switching."

"No your not, Chas-"

"...Because Andie and I are going out!" he blurted.

...

_Because Andie and I are going out._

_Going out..._

Hahah.

That's hilarious!

For a second I thought he said we were _going out_.

Although... The look that all the girls in the room gave me, told a different story.

"Going out?" Lisa repeated, venom in her voice.

"Yes. Happily Going out.. Yeah, right Andie?"

Way to leave me outta this, Chase. Thaaanks.

At first I didn't reply. I was still in shock.

He nudged me. "Right Andie?" He repeated. Chase gave me a pleading look.

I smiled. "Yup."

Behind us, Tyler was cracking up harder than I've ever seen him laugh... I'm guessing he knows what's going on...

Chase squeezed me again.

"Happily together." Chase said again, nodding.

Awkward silence. He kissed the top of my head. I blushed.

"Fine whatever. Excuse me, I'm going to change into my dance clothes." She went into the washroom.

She came back out a second later. "I forgot... I'm already in my dance clothes."

_That's_ her dance clothes?

"Everyone, get with your partners." Our Director said, coming into the room.

Chase lead me to the corner.

"I'm sorry Mr. Gage. I don't allow guests in my studio." Director... Jim said...

"That's fine. I'm just gonna go walk around." Tyler said, cooly. He threw a peace sign at Chase and I before closing the door.

"Start stretching together." Director Jim ordered.

"Uh... Andie?" Chase asked, nervously.

I sighed. "You have ten second to tell me what the hell happened back there."

"I don't exactly know what happened." Chase said. "I just panicked, okay? It just slipped out of my mouth. I'm sorry."

I didn't say anything.

**POV: Chase**

"Are you mad at me?" I asked, slowly.

She sighed, turning her head towards me."No."

I smiled.

"So... Do I still have to pretend we're... _together_?" She asked.

"Uh..."

Way to sound smart in front of her, Chase.

"You don't _have_ to." I said.

"Mr. Collins, Ms. West, Would you like to share with the class what you two were discussing?" Director Jim asked. We both froze, blushing _bright_ red.

Andie quickly gave me her 'I got this' look.

"Actually, Chase was telling me what you guys usually do."

"Why would he be needing to inform you about this?" He asked.

"Because it's my first day in Hip-Hop."

"Ooh... Carry on." he said, waving his hand.

Andie turned back to me. "Told ya I got this." She grinned.

"Andie West, I am shocked you would _lie, _to a _teacher_." I said, joking.

She shrugged. "Eh. I lie to pretty much everyone." Andie said.

I narrowed my eyes. "Have you lied to me?"

Andie grinned. "I dunno." She turned away.

"Nuh-uh. Your telling me. Have you lied to me, Andie West?" I asked. Andie turned her head.

"Who knows. Maybe I have..." She said, giving an innocent smile. "Or I haven't..."

"I hate you, Andie West."

"I love you too, Chase Collins." She smiled.

_Love_?

"Okay. We're done stretching." Director Jim anounced. We all straightened up. "Okay, let's start with some improv."

...

Rushing out of the dance studio, trying to avoid Lisa as much as possible, Andie and I ran down the hall before having the chance to put our shoes on.

"I thought you said you could act," I accused, half-jokingly.

Andie glared at me. "Oh, and I didn't spend fifteen minutes bragging of how great an actor I was!"

"It was _ten_ minutes, and you seemed quite interested at the moment!" I defended, helplessly laughing.

**POV: Lisa**

I came out of the dressing room, and Chase and Andie were already gone! I strutted down the halls, looking for them.

I found them at their lockers, laughing. I hid behind the last locker, listening.

"So, what happened back there?" Andie asked.

"She caught me off-guard!"

"Oh, like I wasn't off-guard either!"

"Wuddya mean?"

...

"Will you stop with the death glare? What's that, the fifteenth time today?"

"You just told her that we're going out... Yeah, no girl would be caught off guard

Chase and I sat silently in his SUV with Moose, Missy and Sophie trailing behind us in Sophie's car.

He stopped in front of a red light.

Stupid silence...

"GAY BABY!" Chase suddenly yelled, making me jump.

I started laughing. "What the hell?"

"Every awkward pause, a gay baby is born." he explained, grinning.

"... Was everyone quiet when you were born?"

"Ha-Ha, your hilarious," he deadpanned, smiling at me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

We suddenly went quiet again.

"Have you read your fortune lately?" He asked, smirking at me as even more cars passed. Even _he_ couldn't help but blush at that.

"Oh, shut up." I muttered, looking out the window, hiding my face from him.

"Oh, I know you like me, Andie." I could practically _see_ the smirk easily gliding on his face.

"Yes, Chase, my expression just _gives it away_." I said in a monotone. I gave him a blank stare.

"Yup," He said, grinning at the road. "I'm just _that_ fucking hot." he said as he turned left.

I shook my head. "No." I deadpanned.

"..._You may not notice it now, but you'll soon realize love's right in front of you_." He quoted, a smile still on his face. He started laughing at me. I stared at him, no expression on my face.

I smiled, sickly sweet.

"...How's Lisa?"

Chase's lips turned into a straight line as I couldn't help but chuckle at his face. He soon let up and smiled. "But seriously, we need to talk."

I jokingly sniffled. "Are you breaking up with me?" I didn't even get to finish the question properly. I started laughing too hard before I could.

Chase rolled his eyes. "And she calls me crazy," He muttered. "But really, about Lisa."

Within a few minutes, we had agreed to pretend to go out, and not tell the crew about it being fake, and if we decide to break up, I would be the one who broke it off. Our petnames were either Baby or Babe and we'd been secretly going out for the past two weeks. Yes, we discussed every possible detail.

"How come you get to break it off?" He whined.

"Because I'm the one who agreed to all of this." I muttered. "You owe me big time for this."

He smirked, cockily. "Even fake dating me makes up for everything."

I rolled my eyes. "Careful there, Chase, if your head gets too big to fit through your truck, that's when you know something's wrong."

* * *

I was hugged tightly by the little boy attached to my legs. "Andieee!" He said, jumping up.

I grinned. "Hey Charlie!" I said, picking him up.

He looked at Missy standing behind me. "Hi, Missy!" he squeaked. Missy smiled at him.

"Andie, guess what I did toda- Moose!" He jumped down and attacked the curly-haired boy.

"Moose, guess what I did tod- SOPHIE!" He ran to her and hugged her legs.

"Before I finish my sentence, is there anyone else coming?" Charlie asked, looking up at Sophie.

"Hey Charli-"

"CHASEEEE!" he screamed, tackling my friend down.

I couldn't help but laugh as I snapped a picture of Chase's horified expression with my phone. Charlie looked up at me from on top of Chase. "You could've told me that Chase was coming!" Charlie grinned widely. Everyone awwed when we heard his high-pitched voice say, "I like Chase. He's my new bestfriend."

"That's, uh, great, Charlie," Chase said, his voice strained as the little kid sat on him.

"Okay, Charlie, get off Chase now," I said, plucking him off Chase.

"Why? Are you _jealous_?" Chase joked, raising his eyebrows. Moose, Sophie and Missy started laughing.

My jaw dropped. "You asshol-"

Missy cleared her throat, looking dramatically at Charlie. Charlie rolled his eyes. "It's not like I don't know the word asshole."

"But your like... six!" Missy said.

"Six and three quarters, thank you _very_ much!"

"Okay, okay, isn't Mason over?" I asked. He nodded. "Go play with him before he starts thinking he got ditched."

He sighed. "Fine," Charlie quickly climbed up the stairs. "MASON! WE CAN'T COME DOWNSTAIRS ANYMORE! MY SISTER BROUGHT HER BOYFRIEND HOME!" he screamed, running down the hall.

Moose, Sophie and Missy started laughing so hard, they clutched at each other to keep from falling. Chase and I both turned bright red.

I groaned, putting my hand over my forehead. "Oh god." I muttered.

Sarah came from the kitchen, holding a wet plate and a towel as she dried. Even _she_ was chuckling. "He had some candy after lunch. He's a bit hyper."

"A bit?"

Sarah laughed at my expression. "It's fine, Andie," She said. "He's only six."

"AND THREE QUARTERS!"

"Besides, I bet Chase wouldn't mind being called your boyfriend." Missy added, with a smile.

We both turned bright red...

Stupid Lisa..

**... Well.. I'm gonna end it right here...**

**Okay, I'm not gonna lie... I've been working on this story for months... And then I blanked... started a new one... then blanked... then started a new one... then blanked... then worked on this one... then blanked... and so on and so on... I actually had to delete some of them cause they were quite repetitive... lol**

**I have like fifteenn different chapters for different stories on the fanfiction document holder... Truth be told, I never use microsoft... I just upload an old document and just delete everything on it and work on it on the preview/edit thing... So yeah... That's pretty much what I just do... That's why I take forever to update...**

**Just a warning... After this chapter that I put up... I'm gonna take forever to update..**

**Just warning... lol :)**

**PEACE OUT!**

**LUVS,**

**LILMISSUNSHINE123  
**


	4. When's Chapter Four coming? SOON :3

**Hey Everyone!**

**How many times must I apologize for this.. uuber uuber late update? It's been OVER year!**

**I just wanted to say that yes, I'm alive. Yes, I'm still writing, just haven't finished any chapters, because I get distracted with this NEW idea! lmao.**

**There's a long story why I haven't updated in a while...**

**To be honest... I was kinda having depression for a while... But I'm okay now... I _think._**

**No, it was like SERIOUS depression, just mild depression. I don't really want to go into details about it, only BECAUSE it's a long story... **

**But.. Yeaah.**

**THERE IS AN UPDATE COMING SOON. :3 very very soon. **

**I'm almost done the chapter, I just have to put it in order because... I was kinda jumping all over the place for this chapter :)**

**Going over it a couple times, but be warned, it isn't perfect, i don't do like... spell check or anything... mostly cuz im tooo lazy child :)**

**It will _definitely _be out soon, this is just to let all of you who are still reading it, or just recently read it, it's acoming :)**

**Love you guys! oxoxo**

** 3 **

**Kate**


	5. Electric

**Oh haii :)  
So you're reading this because you're one of those people that actually read the little notes before and after the chapter. :) You guys are definitely the greatest :)  
So, so, so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating for about a year. Bullshit. OVER a year. Forgiveness is appreciated though? And as my peace offering, a chapter :) An uuber long chapter for all of you out there still reading :D**

**I definitely changed where things are going here :) And things are going to get a little complicated for Chase and Andie. What's gonna happen? HAHA. i'm not gonna tell you, you're gonna have to read ;) (Just by saying this, you guys aren't gonna forgive me for not updating are you...lmaoo!)**

**I could go on... Or I could just move on to the story.**

**I like THAT plan :)**

**BY THE WAY. :) This Chapter is named after my current favourite song of the day (I'm a music freak, favourite songs change... once or twice a day!), Electric by Sean Desman. It came out last year, and I recently started listening to it again, and I fell in love again :) And mostly because this is what was playing while I wrote this whole story out :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own StepUp, StepUp2:TheStreets, or even StepUp3D, or any of the characters that came along with the movies! I also don't own any music!**

**POV: Andie**

"Besides, I bet Chase wouldn't mind being called your boyfriend." Missy added, with a smile. A very_ mischievous_ smile, I may add.

"_Well_, with a body like that," Chase said, a cocky smile played on his lips. He gave me a good look up and down. His eyes stopped at my bare stomach, exposed from the short tanktop I was wearing, and the top of the black shorts peeking from the top of my low sweat pants. "_Damn_, who _wouldn't_ say yes?"

Everyone laughed and 'oohed' at my expression. I could tell Chase just loved how awkward this was for me.

A moment of silence passed before Chase spoke again. "What? No comeback?" He asked, shocked. I rolled my eyes.

"Crazy day, this is turning out into, isn't it, West?" Chase smirked. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders. He grinned at the red hue picking up on my cheeks.

"Yeah. Absolutely. _Crazy_." I hissed, reminding him of today's earlier events. He simply grinned at me.

Soon enough, Cable, Smiles, Monster, Kido, Tyler, Nora and Mac had come and joined us in the backyard. We were all talking about the school dance coming up in a few weeks. Sophie was sitting next to Moose, happily playing with his curly locks. Mac and Missy were getting to know each other even more, sitting closer together than Moose and Sophie. Tyler was holding Nora at his side, still engrossed in the conversation. Kido Fly and Smiles were sitting together, laughing at something. Cable, Hair and Monster were all around his laptop, still going through the yearbook photos. Chase pulled me closer to him, and wrapped a tighter grip around me.

We could hear Mason's mom come and get him. Within a minute, Charlie had made his way to the backyard.

"Hey little man!" Chase greeted, smiling at the glowing young boy.

"Hi Chase!" He smiled again, sitting next to him.

When I wasn't looking, he stared at how close Chase and I sat. Missy sure noticed how he looked at us.

"Hey Charlie," Missy started. My jaw dropped. I knew what she was going to say. I mouthed 'No! No!' "Charlie, do you like Chase?"

"Yes! Chase is my bestest friend!" Charlie exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. This time I noticed how he looked at Chase and I. "Chase?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you marry Andie when you're older?" Charlie asked, looking up at the blond. Missy used all she had to keep from laughing. My jaw dropped once again.

Chase looked at me and smirked.

"That way, you'll technically be like... my brother! And then you can stay over at my house! And then we can stay up all night watching Power Rangers and Transformers!" Charlie continued.

Everyone started laughing at the expression on my face. Chase simply smiled and chuckled.

"Charlie, we're not getting married." I deapdanned.

"Ouch!" Chase, bringing a hand to his chest. "Hurtful!"

I ignored him.

Charlie sighed. "The day you guys _actually _get married, I'm not going to say 'I told you so!'"

"Charlie!" Sarah called. "C'mon! You have to get ready for you're boy scouts!"

Suddenly Sarah opened the backdoor, "Andie! There's a girl here for you!"

"Who is it?" I asked, craning my neck, trying to see if she was standing behind Sarah

"She says her name is Lisa." Charlie said, appearing at Sarah's side, all dressed in his boy scout uniform.

"Lisa? Lisa, who?" Sophie exclaimed, giving Chase a look.

Chase's big brown eyes grew wider. Immediately, I grabbed his hand that was wrapped around my shoulder. I moved closer to him, moving my head to his chest. He wrapped his other arm around me in a warm hug.

"Lisa! Hey!" Chase said, awkwardly, faking a smile.

"Hey everyone," she said, looking at everyone. She fake smiled at everyone, but gave me an icy stare. She eyed greedily at the embrace Chase had around me.

"Uhm, I actually came here to see Andie," Lisa started. "But, if you're not busy, I'd like to talk with you...'

I looked at Chase. Chase moved his head so his mouth was by my ear. "Andie, say _no_." I gave him a questioning look. "Andie, _no_. Tell her you can't." he whispered once again.

He didn't move his head. He kept his eyes on me. "Actually Lisa," Chase started. "Andie's busy right now-"

"Sure, why not?" I cut him off, smirking at him.

"What's the harm?" I asked, innocently. "She just wants to talk. What's the worst that could happen?"

Chase looked at me. "Andie it's not a good idea." he said quietly.

"Chase it's fine," I insisted, trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

But he kept his arms locked around my waist. "Nope." He said, a playful smile on his lips. I knew this was his way of trying to get me to stay. "No it's not. That means you're going to have to leave me."

I rolled my eyes. "Chase, I'll be back-"

"I don't know if I can wait..."

"You'll live, Collins."

"I don't know, Andie..."

He squeezed me tighter, laughing. "Fine," He muttered, pretending to sound grumpy. He kissed the top of my head, knowing it would piss off Lisa.

"You know for someone, quite tall, you act like you're Charlie's age." Tyler laughed.

I brought Lisa back inside. We both stood in the kitchen with nothing but awkward silence.

"Let's just cut it to the chase," She said, ice in her voice. "It's not working out. You and Chase. I don't like the idea of you two together. You're going to have to break up with him by the end of the week."

I stared at her in disbelief. Who did she think she was?

"Excuse me? Lisa... You really need to stay off them drugs." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Look." She said. "I'm saving you from humiliation. Trust me, Chase will get bored with you soon and start looking for a new play-toy of the week. It happens everytime. He'll make you feel special... But really, you're nothing new to him. Just another girl of the week."

"We've been dating for the past two weeks." I deadpanned, glaring at her.

"Two weeks too long!" She added, getting angry. Suddenly she calmed down. "How much? How much have you been _paying _him to pretend that you guys are going out?"

I rolled my eyes. "You're a fucking idiot if you think I'm paying him." I deadpanned.

After a moment of silence she spoke again. "Have you kissed him yet?"

Not wanting to see how angry she would get if I _laughed _at how angry she would get... I lied. "No."

Another moment of silence passed, before she started glaring at me again.

I turned around, rolling my eyes, heading back outside. Before I could touch the sliding glass door, Lisa spoke again.

"You better watch yourself."

I stopped.

"Unless you break up with him by the end of the week," she threatened. "I'll make sure you never want to date _anyone _ever. Again."

"You're talking like a cracked out psyco!" I exclaimed.

She headed to the door. She turned around and looked at me. "CHASE WILL BE MINE." She shrieked. "HE AND I WERE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER!" She glared at me. "And I _always_ get what I want."

The sun was setting now. I was back outside with the crew, now sitting next to Missy. Mac had left to go practice for tomorrow. Missy was telling me about what happened while they were talking!

"He's so cute!" Missy continued, dreamily. She sighed. Suddenly, looking at Chase, she looked back at me. "Get your ass over there." She smirked.

I gave her a look before standing up. She quickly pulled me back down. She took the pony tail that tied my hair together, and played with my slightly messy hair until it looked okay. "Now, Go!"

I rolled my eyes, sitting back down next to Chase. He pulled me closer to him, back into the embrace we were in before I had that talk with Lisa.

"Chase, Lisa left a long time ago... I don't really think this is necessary..."

"Well, maybe I want to do this." He said, nuzzling his head gently into the side of my neck.

Everyone stared at us, their jaws open.

"Okay, are we missing something?" Missy asked, looking at us, smiling widely.

I leaned back into his chest, smiling. He grinned widely.

"Babe, do you want to tell them?" He asked, moving his lips to my hair.

"I'll let you do the honours." I said quietly.

He sat up, smiling at all of them.

"Babe?" Moose repeated. A look of shock hit his face before the biggest grin imaginable, grew.

Chase smiled wider then ever. "Andie and I..." He paused to look at me. He squeezed me gently.

"...We're going out."

It almost echoed in the backyard.

Within seconds, the crew erupted into loud cheers and screams.

"About _time _you guys got together!"

"Finally!"

"Ha! You guys all owe me ten bucks!" Cable yelled, grinning proudly.

"You guys _bet _on us?" I said slowly, raising a brow.

They all fell silent.

"...Uhhmm... Congratulations! To the Happy Couple!" Cable said awkwardly, holding up his bottle of water.

"To the Happy Couple!" Everyone else said at different times.

Chase looked at me. "Yeah, the happy couple." he murmured quietly. He looked at me differently again.

I leaned back into his chest, smiling for no reason. I looked at Tyler and Nora. After Nora had cheered, she gave Tyler a look as if he was crazy. He looked like he was going to pee himself, laughing so hard. He lied on his back, his knees at his chest, kicking.

* * *

Once the crew had left, it was just me and Chase... Home.. Alone...

I had almost begged Moose, Sophie and Missy to stay over, but they all said I 'needed to spend some time with my man.'

We sat in my room, just hanging out as usual. It's pretty much what we did with the crew after school, except... the crew wasn't here this time. A hip-hop Mix was playing on my iPod on the dock, next to my bed.

I looked down at my bare feet.

"How are we going to do this?" I asked, looking at him after some silence. We sat on the floor, Chase's back against my bed, and me sitting in front of him.

"Do what?"

I held up our intertwined hands. "_This_."

"What about, _this_?" He asked, holding up our intertwined hands again.

"How are we going to pull this off?" I asked, getting nervous. "I think Missy's starting to get suspicious."

Chase pulled me closer to him. "Andie, we _got _this!" He assured me. "All we have to do... Is just pretend that we're going out! It's not rocket science, D. It's just acting!"

"Acting," I repeated. "I'm pretty sure we _all _know I can't act to save a life!"

Chase furrowed his brows, thinking. "Hmm... Just think of it as... lying." He smirked. "And I know for a fact that you can do that, you told me you lie to _everyone_."

"Hmm..." I thought about it. "Doesn't sound that bad, Collins... Not bad at all..."

Chase smirked. "Knew you'd come around to that idea." He grinned. "So what _exactly _did Lisa say?"

I repeated most of what Lisa had said to me back in the kitchen, trying to laugh when she said 'Chase will be mine!'

Chase's jaw dropped. "Andie, just please don't talk to her anymore." He said quietly.

"Why? She knows that if she goes too far I'll _ghetto stomp her ass_."

Chase laughed. "Trust me, I _know_ you will, but believe me, she gets really scary at times."

"You mean like when she started pushing her chest out at you during class?" I laughed, imitating her. "'Chase I know you _want _me!'" I said in a high-pitched voice.

Chase rolled his eyes. "Hey! It's not my fault I was blessed with this winning charm and good hair!" He defended, putting his hands up. "Not to mention this _beautiful _face!"

I groaned. Typical Chase.

"But really," Chase said, getting serious. "As much as I hate to admit, she's _scary_." He looked at me, a serious look on his face. "I don't want you talking to her anymore. _Please_."

"Chase," I started. "I can handle things by myself-"

"For _me_?" He pleaded.

I sighed. "Fine." I gave him a defeated look.

"Well, I better get going," Chase frowned, looking at his phone. "Blake's going to have my neck by the time I get back home."

He took his red and yellow hoodie that lied on my bed. "Besides, if Sarah comes back, and she sees us up in you're room, she'll never want me back in her house." He chuckled. "C'mon," he said, looking at my disapointed face.

I walked him to the front of the house. Chase opened the door. He quickly shut it again, locking it behind his back.

"Andie, don't freak out-"

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Don't freak out." He repeated in a soft voice. "But that red car across the street... It's Lisa's."

"What!" I yelled. "What the hell is she doing here?"

"I-I don't know!" Chase stuttered. He _never _stutters. I think it's because his ego is too big. "Knowing her, she probably has her binoculars with her and some microphone set up somewhere."

We looked at each other and simply nodded.

Chase opened the door. We both stepped outside, closing the door behind us. He dropped his bag to the floor, wrapping his arms around my waist. I put my around around him, his head resting on the top of mine. After a minute or so, I pulled back enough to see his face.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Collins," I said, grinning.

"Tomorrow _morning_." He corrected. "I'll pick you up-"

"Oh no, actually, I already have a ride tomorrow," I said, suddenly remembering about tomorrow's plans.

"Andie, if it's a guy-" Chase started.

"No!" I laughed, calming him down. "Tyler wants the shows in Baltimore to be special, so he asked me to help him out a little bit."

Chase let out a deep breath. "Fine," He muttered, pretending to be grumpy.

I smiled at him. "Don't worry, I'll be at school, but I'll be twenty minutes late for first block or something." I assured him.

He tightened the grip around me, kissing my forehead again. "I'll see you tomorrow, West." he said quietly.

"Looking forward to it." I said, a smile on my face as well. I kissed his cheek.

I watched him get into his SUV and pull out onto the street. He smiled at me once more before heading back to his house. As soon as he was gone, the red car crossed apart the street, quickly drove off as well, in the other direction.

* * *

Tyler picked me up at _five_ in the morning. When I refused to get up, he stripped the blanket off of my body and pulled me down to his car in the sweatpants I had fallen asleep in, while Nora went through my closet and picked out some clothes to dance in, as well as some clothes to wear after, which included my sneakers.

He shoved me in the backseat and buckled me up while Nora sat in the front, throwing the bag of all my clothes in it at me. By the time we got to the old studio two blocks from Sarah's house, I was finally awake... sorta... And tired. And grumpy.

"D, you hungry?" A voice said, coming from beside me. I didn't even realize the whole time, Mac was sitting next to me. "Mrs. Wilson across the street is a good friend of my mom's if you want something to eat." He offered.

I shook my head. "Naww, too tired to eat." I mumbled quietly, while Tyler pulled me out of the car.

"So what are we gonna work on today?" Nora asked, looking at her boyfriend.

"Actually," Tyler said, standing me up on my feet. "I was going to ask Andie for some help today."

"What on?" I asked, as I started to stretch.

"Bringing back what I used to be," Tyler said, smiling. "The _real _street kid, before all of this ballet training."

I smirked. "Let's see what I can do."

* * *

By the time I got back to school, the first class was already over - not that I wouldn't mind.. I mean... It was just ballet/contemporary. I didn't even get a chance to tie my hair up in a pony! My long straight hair, layed against my back. I silently thanked Nora for picking out something I would _actually _wear. A white halter half-tank, with my grey short sleeve button up left open, white shorts, and black sweatpants, with the left leg pulled up to my knee.

I got a text from Sand earlier. He said that the _official _video for the Streets was going to be a day late. I sighed, getting a hall pass from Blake in the front office. I ran to my second class of the day, Chemistry, hoping that no one had taken a seat next to Missy, so I could tell her some of the cute things Mac said about her during practice. I knocked on the door, remembering Blake's strange smile at me.

"West, we're a little late, aren't we?" Mrs. Cox deadpanned, giving me a disapointed look when she opened the door. I handed her the late slip. Her eyes almost popped out of head at the reasoning written why I was late. For a teacher, she was pretty laid back. '_Dance Training Consultation with Tyler Gage._'

She let me in quickly in. "I'm sorry dear, the only seat available is the one next to Chase," She said. "Everyone else has already partnered up. Is that okay?"

"Fine with me," Chase said, grinning at me. I could feel Lisa's eyes on me from the back of the room, so I smiled back at him, taking a seat next to him in the back corner.

Mrs. Cox looked back between Chase and I. A smile appeared on her face. "Okay, on with the lesson," She said, smiling at me and Chase.

"I almost forgot to ask! How was practice?" he asked, as I sat down.

"Good, we got a lot done." I said quietly. "What happened during first period?"

Chase looked at me and groaned. "Boring," he groaned, gently slamming his head against my arm that rested on the desk. "It was so boring with you there to piss of Blake!"

I smirked at him. "Missed me, Boy Band?"

"_Yes_." He said in exasperation. His head snapped up and looked at me. "Don't leave me _agaaain!_"

"I know, everyone misses me when I'm not there," I said, nodding at him. "I get how you feel there, bud."

We continued talking through the whole class, gut laughing at each other, smiling, _flirting_, just to piss off Lisa. And _boy_, did it work! Everytime I would touch his arm, or his cheek, giggling at something funny he'd say, she would turn a brighter shade of red in anger. She almost blew her top when he moved a lock of hair away from my face, saying _'You should let your hair down more often, you look pretty_.' Mrs. Cox would stare at the two of us, quietly laughing and talking to each other. But instead of scolding us, she would simply smile at us and let u go on.

When the bell rang, I could've sworn Lisa was going to scream.

"What are you doing?" I asked, when Chase took my books from the desk.

"Carrying you're books." He said, simply.

We walked out of class, side by side. "Since when is this the 1990's?" I asked, chuckling a little.

"Here I am, trying to be sweet, and suddenly I'm old fashioned?" He asked, mock hurt. I could see grin tugging at the sides of his mouth.

We walked to our lockers, banging them open.

"What's our next period?" I asked, while Chase handed me my books.

"Actually," he said, glowing at me. "We have a free block, remember?"

"So, what are we going to do?" Andie asked. "Please tell me nothing that involves a lot of physical effort."

"Did you _expect_ me to have a _plan_?" Chase asked, chuckling.

"Yeah, you always have a plan..." I deadpanned. "_Do _you have a plan?"

"I _always _have a plan." he repeated, smirking.

* * *

**POV: Chase**

In truth, I never really _had _a plan. It was sort of... A winging it kind of moment.

Around us, the whole crew, and some of our other friends at school dancing with each other. We were all slow dancing with someone.

Before I even had the chance to ask Andie to dance, Moose stole her away from me, taking her hands, and spinnning her away. I laughed, looking at the expression Sophie had, after her boyfriend ditched her. I asked her to dance while Moose and Andie had their time together.

"Chase," Sophie started. "You better not screw this up."

"Why does everyone think I'm gonna mess hit up with Andie?" I groaned.

"Because you've screwed up with every _other _girl you've gone out with!" She hissed. "Look, of _all _your girlfriend, no one's had this effect on you like Andie has."

"What 'effect?'" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't be so stupid, Chase." She said. A moment of silence came upon us. "I see how you look at her."

"So? I looked at _a lot _of girls in my time." I reminded.

"I remember how you used to look at me, Chase," Sophie said quietly. "It's something _completely _different from how you look at Andie. I'm not too sure how much you're really losing if you _do_ lose her."

"Mind if I step in?" Moose asked, Andie by her side. Moose looked at me, then at Sophie.

"Of course not," I said, keeping my eyes on Andie. She smiled at me.

Moose took Sophie's hand and lead her away. I took Andie's hands and put them behind my neck. I put my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me. She moved her head to my chest, lower her arms to around my torso.

"I have to admit," Andie said as we gently swayed side to side. "This is actually quite relaxing."

"Hmm," I mumbled, closing my eyes, putting my chin on top of her head.

* * *

**POV: Andie **(later in the day)

After rehearsal with the crew along with Tyler, Nora, Sophie and Mac, Chase and I went back to Sarah's. Around this time, the sun would usually be setting, but no one could tell since it was pouring rain. On our way there, Sarah called me saying that she and Charlie were visiting a friend in Philedelphia, and they would be back late.

Missy had texted me a couple times saying, something seemed about me and Chase off today during practice and she wanted to talk to me later...

We sat on the floor of my room again, same spots. Chase with his back against the edge of my bed, and me facing him.

I shifted my position so I was sitting on his left side. A faint smile grew onto his face as he watched me look around the room.

I turned my head slightly to look at him. "What?" I questioned, giving a confused look.

He shook his head, glancing away for a second, but looking back at me. There was that different look in his eyes, that I couldn't quite explain... It wasn't scary... If anything.. it was full of sweetness.

Soon we were playing the question game. We weren't really taking turns, whoever had a question went ahead and asked.

"First boyfriend?" Chase asked, laughing.

"Uhm.. I think it was Ethan Lewis." I responded. Ethan and I were still good friends, we just pretended that we never really went out so things weren't as awkward. Chase knew Ethan from The Dragon.

"Ethan Lewis?" Chase repeated, smirking at me.

"Yes, Ethan Lewis," I said, looking at him. "Fine, who was _your _first girlfriend?"

"I think it was Laura Montgomery." Chase said after a moment. "I broke up with her after the next day when I found out she ruined the sand castle I spent a whole recess on."

I laughed.

"Hey! I put a _lot_ of hardwork and effort into that sandcastle!" He defended.

"You're such a loser." I muttered.

"Would you ever date a player?" Chase asked casually.

I didn't look at him, thinking about the question. Would I?

"Uh... Maybe..." I replied.

A small moment of silence fell.

"Got Milk?"

Chase looked at me and started laughing.

"Love for Busta Rhymes. Scale of 1 to 10." Chase said, still laughing at my last question.

"9!" I exclaimed. "Busta's a beast." Chase nodded, laughing.

"Love or Hate Young Joc?" I asked.

"Love." He responded. "First kiss?"

I bit my lip, giving Chase a look. "Really?"

"Really, really," Chase said, laughing. I stayed silent, trying not to laugh. "Oh c'mon. I'll tell you about my first kiss if you tell me about your's."

"Fine." I muttered in defeat. "I was five years old, my best friend Sebastian had a crush on me... But I had like _no _clue... So one day he just came up to me and kissed me... So... I...-"

"You what...?" Chase asked, waiting for what I was going to say.

"I sacked him."

Chase burst out laughing. "You sacked... the poor guy... for... kissing you?" He exclaimed, laughing.

"In _my _defense, he tried to shove his tongue in my mouth!" I defended.

A disgusted look crossed across Chase's face. "He was five years old, and he tried to french you?"

"_Every_. Single. Guy. That has _ever_ kissed me, tried to french me."

Chase smirked at me. Suddenly I turned bright red. He knew he was one of them.

"Okay, what about you?" I asked, after a moment of silence. "You have to cough up your first kiss details too, Boy Band!"

He stretched out his back a little bit, taking a deep breath. "Well, _my _first kiss wasn't as... _sexual_..." He laughed when I hit his arm. "But... When I was 12-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, _whoa!_" I cut him off. "You were _twelve _when you had your first kiss? I thought a player like you would've been kissing girls since the moment he was born into the world!" I teased.

"Hey! It was all part of my plan!"

"You had a _plan?_"

"Yeah, I knew that if I kept myself from all the girls for a couple years, they'd just want me even more."

"Good to know you've always had such a big head." I muttered. "Anyway, go on."

"Anyway, when I was 12, one of the girls in my class had a crush on me. Truthfully, I was going to stay a kissing virgin until the end of the school year, and then go all out during the summer..."

"_All star," _I muttered, remembering Moose's exact words.

"But I don't think she could wait so long, so when I was walking home one day, she cornered me and forced me to kiss her."

I started laughing, imagining the shock on the dirty blonde's face that would've been there when she cornered him.

"Okay, okay!" Chase smiled, bringing my laughter down a tad bit. "Who was your best kiss?"

I turned bright red, pretending to think about it. But I knew it wasn't hard to choose. I already knew who was my best kiss.

"I have absolutely no idea!" I lied, not looking at him.

Chase stared at me, an unreadable expression on his face. "C'mon Andie," Chase smirked. "Just think about it."

"I really don't know." I said, turning bright red. Brighter than when Chase said that thing about my body being impossible to say no to. Brighter than when Chase asked if I was jealous that Charlie was sitting on him. Brighter than when Charliet asked Chase to Marry me. Brighter than when Chase called me the hottest one in class. Brighter than when he told Lisa we were going out. I didn't have to look in the mirror to know that this was the brightest blush I've ever had.

I turned away, not making eye contact with him. "I have no idea." I said again. But for some reason, this lie didn't come out so right. Chase could easily tell I was lying.

"Don't give me that bullshit, West," Chase laughed, taking my chin and forcing me to face him. I quickly adverted my eyes away from his face, suddenly interested in the Young Joc CD lying on the floor.

"Aaandiee," Chase sing-songed, smiling at me to get my attention. The warm feeling on my face had died down a little bit, but having to look him in the eye would probably bring it back.

"Yes, Chase?"

"Look at me," he smiled when I did so. "Answer the question."

"... I don't know who it is..." I lied, trying to make it sound real this time.

"...Bullshit." Chase said, after a moment of staring at me. He grinned widely. "Just tell me!"

"... No thank you..."

"So you do know who was you're best kiss!" Chase exclaimed, smirking. "Was it Sebastian?"

"Oh, _god_ No!"

"Was it..." Chase trailed off, nervous to finish his sentence.

"I dare you to finish that sentence." I challenged, with a smirk.

A minute passed before he said anything else.

"Yeah, but you're going to have to answer it," he smirked as well.

"Bring it, bitch." I said, trying not to laugh. Suddenly I wasn't so nervous anymore. "I'll answer, if you just ask the question."

Suddenly the smirk on his face grew into his signature cocky smile. "Was it me?"

It took me a second to build up the guts to say it out loud. Suddenly I changed my mind, an idea popping into my mind.

"Actually, I don't know..." I said, looking away, playfully. "Right now it's a tie between you and Ryan."

Chase smirked cockily. "I knew it- wait who? Ryan... Who?"

"Ryan Adams... At school?" I said, a teasing smile on my face. In truth, I had kissed Ryan once, last year. He was friends with Miles, Lucy's boyfriend. When Miles and Lucy came to visit, they brought Ryan along to my house, and at the moment... We just... sorta... clicked.

"Legit?" Chase's jaw dropped. "You kissed him?"

"Yeah,"

"You're serious?" Chase couldn't believe it. "He's a good kisser?"

I looked through the corner of my eyes, thinking about it. "Yeah."

"How good? On a scale of one to ten?"

"Why? Do you want to try kissing him one day?"

"No! I just can't believe that you're comparing me to Ryan Adams!" Chase exclaimed.

"He can't be that good!"

"Oh, trust me, he's _so _good." I smirked.

Chase's jaw dropped again. "He's not even _that _good looking!"

"You know, thinking about it, he _is _pretty fine..."

Chase stared at me. "You shouldn't be telling that to your boyfriend."

"_Pretend _bofriend." I corrected, smirking at him.

Chase stared at me in disbelief. "Seriously? Ryan Adams?"

"Why?" I teased. "Jealous?"

"Yes, I'm _fucking_ jealous!" Chase said, looking at me. "No one should be as good as me!"

"Actually, I wouldn't say 'as good' as you..." I added, just to see his reaction.

"What!" I could've sworn Chase jumped up slightly. It took all I could not to start laughing. "Okay, honestly. Tell me _right _now. Who's better? Me or Ryan?"

"I actually... Can't decide." I said, smirking at his reaction.

"You are so evil." He said, shaking his head. "So, so, so, evil!"

I laughed at him. "I think _everyone _knows I'm evil, Chase."

"Andie!" Chase whined.

"I can't pick!" I said, looking at him in the eye.

Suddenly we both grew silent, just staring at each other. That strange look in his eyes came back.

"Maybe you need a reminder." He said quietly. He wrapped an arm around me.

He brushed his lips against me gently. Instinctively, I pulled back immediately, looking at him, my heart wanting to beat out of my chest.

What was I doing? I thought this was supposed to be a _pretend_ relationship? What's going to happen after this? Are we just going to avoid each other? Will things just be awkward after this? A million thoughts ran through my mind. But, without thinking it through, I pressed my lips against his again.

His mouth moved gently against mine. I almost jumped when I felt his mouth open, and his tongue gently slid across my bottom lip. We both opened our eyes at the same time, grinning like maniacs, before our eyes fluttered closed again. He held me closer, so I wrapped my arms around his neck, our lips never leaving contact.

Chase kept gliding his tongue against my mouth. I tried not to smirk, as the dirty blond continued to get anxious.

"Andie," he mumbled against my lips between kisses. He could feel the smile on my lips. "Andie," He mumbled again, running his hands up and down my sides. He laughed when I still wouldn't open my mouth.

He pulled back for a second. We stared at each other for a moment. The same things kept running through my head, telling me to stop what I was doing. I went with my gut and let him pull me back against him.

This time, it felt _completely _different. It felt like the first kiss, he was just trying to prove he was better. This time... It came across more as he _wanted _this, badly.

His hand was gently on my cheek again, his other hand on my arm, pulling me closer to him, just like how it was at The Streets. Except this time, it was _better _than what happened at The Streets. I completely let everything that had been warning me to stop out of my mind, and everything that that told me to kiss him, in.

We only broke apart when we needed to breathe, but only for brief moments. The first time I broke apart, Chase hungrily pulled me back before I could take two breaths. After what felt like another lifetime, I finally pulled away from him, breathing heavily. As soon as our mouths weren't touching, I almost had to restrain myself from making it just another breather, and then going back to kissing him.

As soon as he realized I wasn't going to kiss him again, he slowly opened his eyes. We stared at each other for a moment, blinking. Chase looked at the clock on my side table. It read 10:47.

He bit his lip. "I should go." he said quietly.

"Uhm... So, I'll see you tomorrow?" he said, breaking the awkward silence that fell between us while I walked him to the front door.

"Uh, yeah." I said, not making eye contact with him.

"Uh... Bye," he said after a moment. I nodded, still not looking up at him.

As soon as I heard his SUV pull out of the driveway, I ran back to my room to grab my phone on my side table. I quickly pressed 1.

Pressing the phone to my ear, I waited impatiently as the phone rang.

"Missy?" I croaked. "Emergency!"

* * *

**POV: Chase**

When I went to Andie's house to pick her up, Sarah looked at me and said that Missy walked her to school about a half hour before I came.

Driving to school, I checked who was walking on the sidewalks, to see if any of them were Andie or Missy.

**POV: Andie**

"So, let me get this straight," Missy said, as we stood in the empty bathroom. "You guys... Aren't actually going out... And last night... You guys spent over an hour making out?"

"Yes! This isn't supposed to be happening!" I groaned.

Missy stared at me. "So you're freaking out... Because you made out with the guy that you like?"

"Yes-No! ...Wait. Yes." I slumped down to the tile flooring against the wall. "This was supposed to be just _business_. Just the other day we were talking about how we're glad just being friends! _Just. _Friends!"

"And how exactly did all of this start, again?" Missy forgot, pacing in the small space that she in the bathroom.

"Chase freaked out when Lisa started hitting on him, and said that I was his girlfriend." I sighed. "What am I going to do?"

"Well, since it's the first time you guys have kissed, of _course _it's awkward, right?" Missy said, stopping to look at me. "Right?" She repeated. "This _is _the first time you guys kissed, right?"

I bit my lip, looking away from her.

Missy started screaming, jumping happily. "I want _details_!" She exclaimed.

"What am I gonna do when I see him?" I asked quietly.

"Well, first thing's first." Missy said, getting down to business. "Explain the kiss."

"What?"

"Explain it. If you liked it... How it felt... Would you do it again..."

"Missy!" I exclaimed, playfully hitting her arm.

"Whaat?" she asked innocently. "_Have _you thought about it?"

"...Yes."

"And...?"

"It was... sweet." I said, slowly, not wanting to see her expression. "I don't know... It just felt... right." I said, trying to pick out the right words.

Missy squealed. "What else? Did he try to pull anything else?"

"He... uhh..."

I didn't want to say it.

Please don't make me say it.

"Did he french you?" Missy gasped.

My eyes went wide, my cheeks suddenly bright red.

Missy screamed louder than ever before!

Suddenly the door opened, and in came a freshman. She stared at us while she went to the mirror to put more lipgloss on in one of the mirrors.

I stood up, checking my hair before taking Missy's arm and heading out the bathroom door.

"Well, first, let's go to your locker quick, before he gets here," Missy said. "That way you won't have to say the awkward Morning hellos."

I stopped when I already saw Chase at his locker with Moose and Sophie.

"Andie! Hey!" Moose yelled down the hall. He smiled big at me.

My eyes went wide. Chase turned around before I could make a run for it.

I grabbed Missy's hand and ran back down the hall.

We ran all the way back to the building across the Lunch Yard, where Missy's locker was.

She opened up her locker, taking the notebooks and textbook for our Math class. "Don't worry," Missy said with a caring smile. "For the first fifteen minutes, we'll sit next to each other so you can look off my textbook, then ask to use the bathroom, and get your books _then_."

I nodded as we walked around the halls.

"Andiee," she drew out my name, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "C'mon, cheer up! You have that class with Blake next period! I'm sure he'll give you an easy day as long as you act pissed when you walk in."

"Because I have to _act_." I muttered.

"You're not mad, Andie." Missy laughed. "You're just confused is all."

I groaned. "Missy, I'm in deep shit." I groaned as I laid my head against her shoulder.

* * *

**POV: Missy**

We came into class, after walking around aimlessly, _clearly _not wanting to go to math class. People were sitting on their front's desk, laughing and talking. I only glanced at Chase several times when we came in. As soon as we stepped through the doors, his attention snapped to our direction as Andie and I made our way to the two desks in the back corner.

I could tell he was contemplating whether or not to come over and see her. Luckily Cable sat at his laptop, calling Chase over to show him something.

"Actually, Miss," Andie said, standing up. "I'm gonna get my books right now, there's like.. 15 minutes before the bell anyway."

"Text me if you need anything!" I said before she left.

Chase watched her get up. His gaze followed her out of the room. I watched as Cable whispered something in his ear.

Chase quickly got up and ran after her.

Cable looked at me, smiling widely.

**POV: Chase**

I watched as she left the room. Cable suddenly leaned close to me.

"Dude, this is your chance! She's _alone._" Cable whispered. "Go after her!" He patted me on the back. He knew everything. Literally. _Everything._

I quickly got up and ran after her, it didn't take me long to think about where she was going.

I ran down the halls, until I could see the short brunette opening her locker. I quickened my pace, running up to her.

I was going to tell her. I was going to tell her that I didn't want to be in a fake relationship with her. That I _really _wanted to be with her. Not to keep someone away from me, but to _actually _be with her.

... That I loved Andie West...

From the corner of her eye, she looked at me, before adverting her gaze, biting her lip.

"Andie, I need to talk to you," I said, forwardly.

She slammed her locker shut, her arms with books now. She looked up at him. "I was just going to say the same thing," she said, nervously.

A small moment of silence fell.

"About last night," I started.

Last night felt... right. It was when I finally made up my mind about her.

"Can we just forget about what happened last night?" she said before I could go on.

"I was just gonna say the same thing," I laughed, trying to hide the disapointment in my voice. We both nodded.

Another moment of awkwardness silenced us .

"What are we doing?" Andie asked loudly after a moment. "We should be... laughing... talking... still pretending that what happened... _Didn't_ happen..."

I shook my head, putting an arm around her while we walked back to class. "Sorry, I just got a lot on my mind right now." I said.

She looked up at me. "Are you okay?" Andie asked, worriedly.

"Yeah," I said, shrugging to hide my disapointment. "I'm fine."

* * *

**POV: Lisa**

This was going to be harder than I thought it was going to be.

I looked at Stacey, Jenna and Keanna after I finished putting on more lipgloss. "Listen closely, girls," I said. "Everyone's talking about Chase having a new girlfriend, but no one knows who is it."

Keanna gave a puzzled look. "Isn't it that weird 'West' chick? That's what all the guys are calling her."

I huffed. "No! It's not! She will _not _be his girlfriend!" I shrieked, looking at her. "Listen to me. She. Will _not. _Be his girlfriend. By the end of the week, I'll have her crying." I smirked. "Get working on plan, pronto!"

"Wait! I already have one!" Stacey said, smiling. "Since no one really knows who his girlfriend is, why don't we just tell everyone that it's you?"

I snapped my head up. "Stacey, that could work." I smirked. "Keep thinking like that, Stacey, and I won't be calling you stupid anymore!"

"Well, thank you!" She said, excitedly.

A moment of silence passed. I stared them down. "What are you waiting for?" I shrieked. "Go! Start spreading it around!"

I shooed them away, seconds later, listening to them say 'Did you guys find out who Chase is dating? I heard it was Lisa!' and 'Did you guys here? Lisa's going out with Chase!' and even 'Hey! I was jsut talking to Lisa! She was telling me about her and Chase! Yeah! They're going out now! Lisa told me!' over and over again.

I smirked, awaiting Chase's arrival to the hall's large door. His Math class was on the other side of the building, he always took a specific route through the halls, taking him through the big doors.

The large door swung open, and in came the beautiful dirty blonde boy. He looked in my direction and sent his sexy smile. I smiled back at him. He held his right hand behind his back.

Everyone stared at the two of us. I flipped my blonde hair over my shoulder, slamming my locker door, walking towards him.

"Hey Baby," I said, flirtaciously.

A big smile grew on his face while he walked towards my direction.

I held my arms out to him, to give him a hug. But he walked right past me.

"Oh hey, babe!"

I turned around to see him already hugging... Andie. He pulled back a little bit, showing her what was hiding in his right hand. Her face turned into shock as he put the full bloom red rose in her hand. She turned slightly red, hugging Chase again. He kissed her forehead, smiling as if he never has. He whispered something in her ear that turned her bright red.

Anger built up inside me.

This isn't going too well.

Julia, who was standing near my locker looked at me and smirked. "So you were saying that you were Chase's girlfriend?" She laughed. "Don't even _try_ to pull that one over us, Lisa. We all found out this morning."

"What? How!" I shrieked at the tall redhead.

She simply laughed. "You are too too pathetic." She muttered. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go congratulate the happy couple."

She shoved past me, bumping my shoulder. My jaw dropped.

I watched as Julia went up to Chase and Andie. Chase looked suprised to see her, almost scared to see what she had to say, considering she was another one of Chase's ex-girlfriends. But his expression softened after she said a few words. He put his around Andie, they both smiled at the Julia. She turned to Andie, and said something that made her smile. Then she turned to Chase, narrowing her eyes, saying something that made them all laugh.

Julia gave the couple a hug, and continued walking down the hall.

Everyone who Stacey, Keanna and Jenna had already told, who looking at me and laughing.

**POV: Andie**

I felt an arm slide around my waist, and his lips near my ear. "Good morning, baby." He kissed my cheek.

I turned around, wrapping my arms around him. He hugged me with one arm. He pulled back, showing me what was in his other hand. My mouth parted into a small 'O'

"This is for you," he said, smiling at me, gently putting it in my fingers...

I stared at the rose in my fingers. "What's this?"

"Well, we're going public today, so I figured why not?" He smiled sweetly at me. He put his arms around me again.

"Chase you know you don't have to do this," I said, looking at him.

"Yeah, but I _want _to." he whispered, turning my cheeks warm. "Besides, I haven't seen my girl all day!"

"Chase, we have the same classes together, I saw you last period."

"Yeah, but you walked with Missy to her locker, that's like ten minutes!" Chase exclaimed. "This is outrageous!"

"Boy, you are _whipped_." I muttered under my breath. "Chase, I think you can live ten minutes without me."

Before we knew it, Julia, from our Chemistry class was standing before us.

"Hey you two," she said, smiling. Chase tightened his grip a little on me, a nervous look on his face. What was he so worried about?

"Uh, hey Julia," Chase said stiffly. He nodded at her. I stared at him.

She laughed. "Don't worry, I'm not here to ruin you're guy's lives. I've moved on, Chase." She rolled her eyes, laughing. It took me a second to put two and two together. I realized who Chase was so uptight suddenly. "I just wanted to say that I'm happy that you guys have finally gotten together," She said, genuinely.

Chase and I smiled. "Aww, thank you," we both said at the same time. We both turned a slight red color.

Julia turned to me. "I just thought I'd let you know you should probably watch out for Lisa. She's a bit of the jealous type, especially when it comes to Chase." She said. "But if she ever crosses the line, just know that I'm _willing _to beat her ass."

I smiled at her. "Julia, I'm beginning to think this is the starting of a beautiful friendship." I said, laughing.

Julia turned to Chase. "And _you_," she said, narrowing her eyes. "You better not screw this one up, Chase! You better treat her right!" she looked at me, smiling. "This one's definitely a keeper."

We all laughed. "I'll do my best." Chase promised, hugging me.

She hugged us both quickly before continuing her way to class. We saw her catch up with her boyfriend, Brice

"That was... sweet." I said, after a moment. Chase grabbed his dance bag.

"_Will Andie West, Please report to the office please." _Blake said over the PA system.

"Go!" I said, pushing him down the hall where our next class was. "I'll catch up with you later, okay?"

"Fine," he said, kissing my cheek again.

I quickly made my way up to the office, wondering what Blake wanted this time.

"West, You have a visitor," Blake said, smiling, strangely again, once I had opened the doors.

Tyler sat on the detention chairs, laughing to himself. "I remember when there was a _reason _why I was sitting in the office here." he reminisced, laughing.

I rolled my eyes. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Uhm, the whole... show thing? I can't get you dancing on stage until our last show, tomorrow, so we'll have more time today and tomorrow to rehearse." He said. "Someone else already booked the old studio this morning, so that's why I didn't come get you this morning. But we have time after school today and tomorrow, as well as tomorrow morning."

He went on a little more about what he had planned for the finale, which was definitely going to include the crew.

* * *

**POV: Chase**

Cable grinned at me when I got to Blake's class. After Andie and I came back to Math, he didn't get a chance to talk to me. He was holding his camcorder, getting ready to tape class.

Andie had came in a few minutes after me. Before I got the chance to go see her, Missy pulled her to sit in the back.

"Everyone!" Blake said, as everyone sat down. "Please change into you're dance clothes while we wait for the bell to ring. I want you all changed and ready to go before the bell!"

Almost everyone was already changed. All of the girls wore white tights under a pair of shorts. Except for Andie and Missy.

"Ms. West. Ms. Serrano," Blake started. "Should you be dressed for dance?"

"Blake, this gets as close to dance clothes as it gets for us." Missy said, lagughing.

"I specifically remember on the handout, that the attire for this class are shorts and tights." Blake commented, looking at Andie's baggy sweatpants.

"Yeah, I don't _do short_ and _tight_." Andie said, earning a laugh from everyone.

Blake looked at her before sighing. "I give up," he muttered darkly. "Okay, we're going to start off with some improve based on what you showed us when you auditioned. And then we'll assess everyone's other strength in dancing, and also their weaknesses. Leo, you're up."

Cable sat closer to me while Leo started dancing.

"So?" He asked excitedly. "Did you talk to her?"

"Yes," I said quietly.

"So you guys are... together this time.. but... legit?" Cable asked, almost jumping.

"No." I mumbled.

"What!" Cable almost screamed. "What happened?"

"She said she just wanted to forget about what happened last night." I mumbled.

"Are you going to?"

"Forget? No." I said quietly. "There's just some things that are hard to forget."

* * *

**A/N: And so there we have it :)**

**Thanks everyone who's still reading after... how long from updating? lmao... Well thank you everyone :) I still check like viewings of the chapters still, and I know that some people don't actually leave reviews, but still read it... but thanks for reading :) It means a lot to me :)**

**And uuhmm. Well.**

**I guess that's all I can say for now...**

**Please review :)**

**Kate**


End file.
